Irreplaceable to the Heart
by FoxxFeather
Summary: She was the thief. He was the actor. She wants something from him that doesn't belong to her. Their fates collide and their story begins. SySa version of wild act. Lemon in chapter 5. R&R please and no flamers!
1. An introduction

**Irreplaceable to the heart**

**By FreyA-wings**

**Chapter 1: An Introduction

* * *

**

Hello people. I am **Freya-wings**. This is my first CCS fic that I wrote and I hope I get the interest of you people. Actually, this story was inspired by a manga I read called '_wild act_.' Ever heard of it? Well, I just want to say hi to all of you and hope you enjoy this fic. Don't forget to post a review. They are recommended as they are highly appreciated.

Btw, Lemon goodness might be coming your way… so watch out!

P.S Have you ever read Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles? Well, imagine Syaoran and Sakura at that age… so handsome and beautiful… (Sighs) Oh, and Takaeshi Fujitaka is mine… I made him… (Wink, wink)

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

Imagine Japan… 21st century…

Of course, I have never been there but I have imagined Japan to be a great place. Only hearing is the greatest device I have. Hearing from people made me feel more soothed by the fact that people think Japan is an extraordinarily cunning country. Some people would think otherwise. However, skewed would be your answer. So let's keep it open and you can think whatever you think Japan is like.

However, I am not telling a story about 'Japan.' I am retelling a story that I heard from a friend back from Japan not too long ago. An interesting one that is, and it made my heart shudder, knees weak, like a catalyst for anticipation. However, as a romantic writer, I would like to add some 'juicy' bits here and there, to increase our wild senses and to be involved more into this shrewd story… So I hope you would enjoy this story… I know I did.

(Clears throat)

Again… imagine 21st century Japan, in a city where busy people all drifted to; a city where people work hard, busy, and hectic. At their state, their most clever solution to their stressful lives is entertainment. Speaking of entertainment, this is mostly what it's all about. Well, a major in some cases.

Her name was Sakura Kinomoto. Her occupation? A student by day, a thief by night. Sounds hectic don't it? But it's the truth. To make biography short, she is 16 years old with breathtaking emerald eyes and beautiful brown hair. She lives with a man who thinks he's a girl in this huge apartment up at a celebrity center called CC (a.k.a Celebrity Center). Okay, you might think 'what the heck is she?' She's NOT a celebrity and I must underline that because she is being an undercover, under the protection of CC. Sakura is the daughter of a very famous actress Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Since she was small, Sakura never made it to the scenery of the entertainment neighborhood. The reason for that is very simple: Nadeshiko-kun did not want her daughter to be scandalized and influenced. It's a pretty reasonable decision. Captivating enough, that did not go through very well because at the age of 5, Nadeshiko, the women sex symbol, disappeared.

Oddly, no one really knew where she was, even Sakura. Sakura-chan also never knew she had a father. She doesn't remember anything about him. The only person taking care of her was the man she was living with (a.k.a woman), André.

At the age of 8, André told Sakura that her mother was hospitalized. The media never had this information in order to keep it a low profile. This decreased a little bit of tension. After all those years, Sakura never learned the truth. Somehow, through time, she forgotten she had a father or that her mother was a superstar. She now lived peacefully, at the CC neighborhood, going to school like a normal high school student, and not a single word of 'Nadeshiko' went through the papers.

Saturday Evening

Sakura glanced at her room. Readers beware, because Sakura is a fanatic fan of Takaeshi Fujitaka. Since she was small, she remembered her mother also being a crazy fanatic for Takaeshi. So extreme that she nearly had every collection of his videos, soap operas, merchandises and accessories. That is why is said beware, because everything… nearly everything in her room smelt like Takaeshi Fujitaka.

Sakura sighed at Takaeshi's poster on the wall of her room. Takaeshi-kun died at the age of 25 in a mysterious car accident. After that incident, oddly enough was when Sakura's mother disappeared. Sakura had never seen her mother since she visited her for the first time at the age of 8. Nadeshiko was sleeping on the hospital bed. Her beauty still vivid, her long hair cascaded over the whiteness of the hospital bed sheets. Sakura felt empty. Since then, she decided to become a thief. She wanted to collect all that her mother had been so captivated about… Takaeshi Fujitaka.

I know you must be wondering, who the hell is Takaeshi Fujitaka. Why was he so famous? Why was he an icon to Japan and the entertainment industry? His movies had always been 'the best,' his acting was incredibly entrancing. Don't forget his absolutely gorgeous eyes that would send chills down every woman's spine. He was an icon, and a trade mark to all Japanese women's heart.

When Sakura was 10 years old, she already mastered martial arts and became a Takaeshi Fujitaka super fanatic fan. As a thief, she tried to steal whatever possible items belonging to Takaeshi, from clothes, to winning trophies in the academy. She has a not-so-normal friend called Eriol. With his super genius inventions, it helped her track all the Fujitaka's items. I prefer to call him inspector gadget. His job all day is to invent things and give them to me. I appreciate the awarding relationship.

Today was the day she stole the third winning trophy at the Golden Academy award. It was a trophy that was always given to Takaeshi, but this time, it will be given to a different actor.

Sakura flipped through the newspapers and found what she was looking for. _KNOW_ was an entertainment newspaper and it always attracted readers with many interesting and unexpected articles. On the front cover the headings shouted '_Syaoran Li: the new Takaeshi Fujitaka.'_ Sakura growled as she glanced at the picture of Syaoran Li at the front cover of _KNOW_. He was a young actor and since he played in one hit movie, his name and face had been plastered all over Japan. 'The new Takaeshi Fujitaka' means that this loser Syaoran Li looked very similar to Takaeshi Fujitaka. This attracted more than enough interest. Sakura hated it. No one can replace the God 'Takaeshi Fujitaka.' Syaoran is only a replacement and it will always be that way. He only became famous because his looks are irresistibly comparable to Takaeshi's.

_17 years old Syaoran Li has been in the entertainment industry for a short time only, but his compatible profile suited perfectly in this area that critics believe he will become a new icon for Japan. According to a poll made by 97 believed that he is the new Takaeshi Fujitaka, a 25 year old superstar that died in a car accident 16 years ago. Now, people believe he will win the trophy that was always been given to his alike, Takaeshi Fujitaka. Will this be true? Find out at…_

Sakura didn't continue the next line. She scrunched the newspaper and threw it to the bin. Syaoran Li dared take what really belonged to Takaeshi Fujitaka. Tonight, she will steal what was rightfully for Takaeshi.

'Sakura,' André called from downstairs, 'your freakin' food is going to get cold, dear.' Sakura sighed and took her bag filled with ingenious works by Eriol. She doesn't need food. What she need now is collection T.F. #561: The trophy.

Therefore, her job begins now. It is time for mission impossible chapter: 5 episodes: 31. Sakura grinned as she went past the dinning room to find André looking very interested at the mirror he is holding. Don't get me wrong. André is a man, but he likes to act like a woman. Sakura liked him that way.

Sakura strolled past the door and out into the cold night. It's Japan in the summer time. The air is still cold but Sakura suited up perfectly for her mission. You think Sakura is not being fair to André. Don't worry. André is perfectly used to Sakura's midnight stroll.

Smiling to herself, Sakura held her chin high and ran towards her destination…

Saturday Night: The Golden Academy Awards, Gold-reddish carpet

The night was filled with the usual screams of crazy fans and thousand flashes of blitz. The night was tremendously full and busier than ever. A lot of celebrities attend to this evening just to witness the recovery of male legend Takaeshi Fujitaka. At least 50 of the crowd waited for the attendance of Syaoran Li. But he was no where in sight.

Sakura protruded a sunglass, earphones and a clipboard. She intended to disguise as a worker in the academy. She glanced at the main door, observing celebs poking their small empty heads from their limousine one by one, followed by yells and shouts from the screaming fans. She needed to get through the back door.

In 5 minutes, she is already standing in front of the locked gate of the back door. The walls emitted their intentions of blocking any intruders. However, this was not the first time Sakura stole something from the academy. The walls were a bit high, but Sakura just smiled and made a run. She jumped in a classical ninja style and lands like a cat. The area was really busy with people running around here and there and so they did not notice Sakura's intruding jump. Sakura breathed a sigh of relieve and started to blend into the crowd.

Searching the entrance, she found her way backstage. It was so loud and full of activity backstage that she can easily get herself in. Frowning, she wondered where the series of trophies might be located. She shifted her eyes from one side to the other, finding some way to get a little hint. But she needed to take her sunglasses off, it was too dark.

Sakura found a little space between the crowd and a door. She walked and hid herself behind a collection of clothing. Sakura took her glasses off and scanned the area. The area was so full, but she discovered a room, 50 meters away from where she is, that stamped 'trophy room.' Sakura smiled wickedly and eyed the area. Shit, there are guards in front of the room. Now she wondered why the trophy room needed to be guarded. Surely it is locked. Then, the keys must be handed to the guards. Sakura frowned and grunted. Damn those police looking officers.

Putting her glasses back on, she made her way to the trophy room. She must try her luck soon, the show was about to get started. As she walked through the passing crowd, she tried to come up with a plan. But before she could make up her mind, she had already made it to the door.

The two guards eyed her carefully. Sakura only smiled at them and pointed at the door. 'For the award,' Sakura blurted, 'I'm here to get 'thee award trophy.' Silence fell between the sun glassed bouncers. They looked at each other and grinned at Sakura's petite body. Sakura gulped.

'Thee award trophy is not located here,' the right bouncer said in his deep thundering voice. 'As a trophy collector, sure you must know that,' the left bouncer also said in the same thundering voice. Sakura backed away slightly, ready for the run. She was already sweating like mad. 'Can we have your code identification number?'

'Oh,' Sakura started, 'gee, it's getting hot in here. I just… need to get out. You know, to get some fresh air.' Sakura smiled nervously and ignoring her rapid heartbeat, she backed out and walked into the crowd.

_Shit_, Sakura said to herself, _well done ms thief_. After a few meters away from the bouncers, she looked back and was mortified to find one of the bouncers with his big and giant form pushing his way through the crowd, following her. _Great_, she whispered to herself, _I need to make a run… and quick, the show is starting! And I don't have a clue where the fucking trophy is_.

Therefore, Sakura made the run. Just as suspected, the bouncer ran after her too. Fortunately, the crowd was too busy to notice the shouting of the bouncer that Sakura slipped past with her petite form. As oppose to the bouncer, who is so large that he knocked people over and made them angry.

Sakura ran past the backstage towards an empty garden. She gasped for air. 'Well done Ms Smart!' Sakura bellowed to herself.

'Halt,' a voice thundered in the silencing air behind her. My heart stopped. _Shit, shit, shit._ 'What are you doing at this ground?'

Sakura sighed and turned around. She gasped when she saw who it was. He had long black hair and was wearing sun glasses. In his hand, he held a gun, pointed towards her. Sakura barely breathed. She was shocked in both ways. First, the guy in front of her was… H.O.T! But at the same time, the gun pointed at her was giving her the creeps.

'I… I was just getting… some fresh air,' Sakura breathed out. The man was tall, and with the shine of the moonlight, his figure was incredible. You can almost see his muscular body through his thick black suit. He looked more like a hunk model than a… 'Who are you?' Sakura whispered.

'I'm a body guard. And you are standing at forbidden grounds. I need to ask for your I.D number,' the wholesome body guard said in a husky yet soft tone.

Sakura only sighed again. _Oh yeah, the stupid identification number_, she thought, _how did I forget. _'Listen… buddy,' Sakura said, 'I just needed to get some fresh air. This was the only ground that I can step on, which does not have any kind of activity in it!'

Silence fell between them. Sakura could hear the show starting in the distance. _Great,_ she thought, _the show had started and I am cut from my mission because of this stupid… yet awesomely handsome looking young man who calls himself a bodyguard_. The bodyguard heard the announcement that the show started. He set the gun down and laughed.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. More shockingly, she nearly had a heart attack when the man in front of her took off the hair on his head. The black long wig fell to the ground, replaced by smooth and silky short brown hair. He took off his glasses too, replaced by astonishing dark brown eyes. Sakura's mouth fell open. For an instant, she just had the shock of her life. It was as though the man in front of her was… Takaeshi Fujitaka.

'Taka…' Sakura started but cut off by the man in front of her, giggling to himself. Sakura blinked and was dumbfounded to find the man was not Takaeshi Fujitaka… but one and only, Syaoran Li.

Syaoran Li folded his arms and stared at Sakura with his amazingly dark pools of brown eyes. Sakura only gaped. She was dumbstruck. She was speechless. She only stared.

'You must be a keen and desperate fan to come all the way here,' Syaoran said with low husky voice, 'to which unfortunate artist do you admire so much for you to do something this crazy?'

In an instant, Sakura creased her eyebrows and struck Syaoran with a glare. 'Excuse me Mr. Arrogant. But unfortunately, you were never on my most wanted list.' Syaoran's smirk never left his face.

'Well, that's very unfortunate indeed. I suggest you go back home before you get caught. And a word from me to you…' Syaoran slanted his head and stared in a manly sort of way, 'you don't have to thank me for saving your life.' At that he turned away into the dark.

Sakura stayed rooted to the spot for some time. She was in a mixture of madness, craziness, thunderstruck, shock and disappointment. _That little… piece of shit who looks just like Takaeshi Fujitaka_, Sakura wanted to say but her words were swallowed by the fact that she failed the mission.

Sakura frowned and gripped onto her sunglasses, hard. _No. This is not the end yet_. She looked around the grounds. There was no one to be seen and she somehow needed to get into the stage in order to get the award. Sakura ran back to the place she went out and poked her head through a curtain which is the only thing that is blocking her and the front stage.

She gasped at the sight. The amazing crowd and audience applauded when the M.C called out the nominees. The lights bore jagged to the eyes. Sakura looked around quickly, anticipating some kind of clue to the whereabouts of the award. She needed to know who the winner of the trophy is. So she ran past the people and stood just outside the right entrance of the stage, waiting for the moment to come.

Finally, in just a few minutes time, another famous Japanese actor Ryu Nabuhiro came on stage to announce the winner for _Thee Award_. Sakura stood with rapid heartbeats.

'There comes a time when we all need something new,' the actor spoke in Japanese, 'however, we would never forget the old. The award that I am going to announce tonight was once given to a very special actor, an actor that had changed the course of entertainment industry. The actor that had sent women in wild crazy fantasies, and I know because I have one.' The audience laughed in response. 'Ladies and gentlemen, we never complained about who once received this award, because he deserved it. He was an icon, and I know you must agree too.' Everyone nodded, including Sakura. 'However, he was gone… but not forgotten. Now, it is time to hand this award to the future. To continue the incredibility that what was once started by our most loved friend and talented actor… Takaeshi Yukimura.' At this, everyone applauded very loudly, even Sakura.

Silence fell for a few seconds after the long applause. Sakura's heart was beating faster and faster.

'Let me introduce to you, those actors and actresses that were nominated to take over the line for Japan's future entertainment industry.' Everyone held their breath… including Sakura. '… Tomoe Kobayashi…' Applause. '… Akira Kobane…' Applause. '… Syaoran Li…' Extremely loud applause. And the list goes on.

Sakura frowned and produced a huge sweat drop on her head. 'And the winner goes to…' the whole room fell unusually silent while Ryu unveil the envelope. Sakura searched the area. There were tens and thousands of spectators and celebrities at sight but it was not a mission impossible to spot Syaoran Li. He was sitting at the middle front row, giving her a full view of his figure. Sakura was curious to see Li's head down. Even though she could not see very clearly but she spotted a strange look on his face. It was as though he was not happy.

'Ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to call upon… Syaoran Li.' The crowd went wild and I had to shut my ears from the very loud cheer. Every one stood up and joined into the long applause. The atmosphere turned into a proud one. Syaoran slowly stood up and walked towards the stage. I sighed as I imagined Takaeshi walking up the stage to get his award. It was only a blur, but I remembered his vibrant face when he took the medal and lifted it up in the air with a glowing pride.

Syaoran took the award from Ryu's hands and came to the mike. The crowd still cheered and blushing, Syaoran had to hold his hand up to stop the applause. I frowned when Syaoran smiled… it was a fake smile… He looked very sad.

Finally, the crowd stopped its loud continuous claps of hands and settled down to listen to Syaoran's speech.

Li sighed and looked at the brilliant trophy in his hand. 'Gee,' he started, 'I don't even know where to start. I just got into the entertainment industry not too long ago and to get such an achievement is very…' He giggled cutely and I swore I heard women behind me gasped and giggled at his cuteness. 'I'm speechless. And I know… I should be proud. Especially when I look like Takaeshi…' Even though that last sentence was just a whisper but silence intruded the huge room.

'Well… I just hope that with this award, I can break through and continue the journey that was started by Takaeshi Fujitaka. I am inspired to do so and I hope I can introduce Japanese movies to the world.' With that everyone applauded. 'I know thank you is not enough, but I will continue to work harder to make a dream come true.'

And with that the crowd roared again with applause a cheers. Syaoran bowed and took off the stage. Sakura stared at him. She had some thoughts about his words but she shook it off and started to run to the other side of the stage.

Sakura was too late. Syaoran was no where to be seen. It must mean that he was at the after show buffet, a place where all the celebrities gather to get gifts and food. Sakura stormed my way there, making sure she is camouflaged in the crowd.

But when she got there and explored everywhere, he was no where to be seen. Sakura frowned. _Damn it! I'm too late!_ Sakura thought to herself. Sighing in disappointment she scanned the area for an exit. This was the third time in her life that she failed her mission.

As Sakura neared the exit, she stopped short. She blinked and whipped her eyes with her hands to make sure what she was seeing was real. And it's true. Syaoran Li was in a corner of a dark area, and people are quite oblivious of his presence. In the dimmed corner, Sakura could see his eyes, staring vacantly at the trophy in his hands. He seemed what Sakura would simply describe as… sad. He sighed and turned his attention from the trophy and smoked his cigar. He leaned his body against the wall, and for a moment, his silhouette made Sakura sense pity, oddly enough.

_Well,_ Sakura thought, _he doesn't seem to appreciate what was offered to him. Then maybe you should just give it to me. It would be more useful that way._ And so, Sakura walked closer towards the figure in front of her and leaned against the wall while folding her hands and twisting her leg.

'If you are not interested, then I want it,' Sakura demanded in a low seductive tone. Syaoran Li turned his attention to Sakura. That was when emerald met chocolate…

* * *

That concludes the cliff hanger to this story. Tell me whether I should be proud or barfing at this so called fan fiction? Please review, it would mean the world to me.

Btw, check out my deviant art… it's worth a check: http/freya-wings. 


	2. War of the trophy

**Irreplaceable to the heart**

**By FreyA-wings**

**Chapter 2: War of the trophy**

Author's Note:

I must begin my informing you all that this fanfic was inspired by a manga called 'Wild Act.' I know some of you stated that this is similar to that manga, which is why I wrote it down _before_ I started the story. So it's really not my fault that readers didn't read the note down first before continuing with the story. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude.

* * *

**Last chapter:**

_Well,_ Sakura thought, _he doesn't seem to appreciate what was offered to him. Then maybe you should just give it to me. It would be more useful that way._ And so, Sakura walked closer towards the figure in front of her and leaned against the wall while folding her hands and twisting her leg.

'If you are not interested, then I want it,' Sakura demanded in a low seductive tone. Syaoran Li turned his attention to Sakura. That was when emerald met chocolate…

­­­­­­­

* * *

**(Saturday night: corner of an area, at the academy awards)**

Syaoran's eyes emitted whirlpools of unexpected turbulence. Sakura could see sadness and deep confusion in his eyes. But he blinked, and those feelings left his beautiful eyes as he stared at Sakura.

'You're a very demanding young woman,' Syaoran stated and took a sip from his cigar.

'And attractive too,' Sakura beamed, lowering her eyes a little bit.

Syaoran only smirked and walked towards Sakura. Sakura was completely taken aback when Syaoran took her arm and walked out into the cold night air. It was the exit. Strangely enough, no body was to be seen. Syaoran only sighed and took another sip from his cigar before dropping it to the ground and stomped it with his fine Prada shoes.

'It's better to talk when no one is around,' Syaoran said, looking up into the great black sky. Sakura frowned, wondering what he was thinking. For a moment, she took her time to gaze at his face, from the tip of his forehead to his chin. Sakura could feel, even for a split second, a completely different human…

'Li,' Sakura said in a low voice, 'you do look like Takaeshi Fujitaka.' Syaoran was silent, his back faced Sakura. When he turned around, Sakura was surprise to find his face twisted in anger.

'You might think that way,' he said in a low whisper, 'but just so you know, I hate Takaeshi Fujitaka from the bottom of my heart.' Sakura was flabbergasted. She had never thought that someone who looked just like Takaeshi would hate him that much. But soon Li's face changed. He softened a bit and took another look at the trophy in his hand.

'Is this what you are looking for?' Syaoran pointed at the trophy. Sakura only smiled and nodded. 'It makes me wonder why you want it. It's just a trophy.'

'It's not _just_ any trophy,' Sakura stated, 'you are looking at a prize that was given to a legendary superstar. And since you hate him, I suggest you give it to me. That trophy doesn't seem to satisfy you in any way.'

Syaoran looked again at Sakura, making sure she was not playing around. When he saw those serious eyes, he said, 'well now that _you_ are interested… so am I.'

Sakura blinked and folded her arms, taken aback by his response. 'You are an unpredictable young man,' she said. Syaoran only smirked and then nodded.

'Okay, how about I make you a deal?' Syaoran asked, 'I'll give this to you, if you promise you will go out on a date with me.' Sakura fell silent, as if the night stopped and everything around her became still. _He's kidding right?_ Sakura assured to herself, _he's just playing around right?_

'Huh, you are one heck of a bastard' was Sakura's answer. This made Syaoran even more interested. His grin never left his face. It seemed as though that remark made no effect on him.

'Well, you seem so desperate to have this. Is this that important to you? You want something that is not yours… it's a trade.' Syaoran swung the trophy around the air in front of Sakura. Then Sakura just eyed the item then glared back at Syaoran. 'That is pure gold you idiot!'

Syaoran merrily laughed. He was enjoying every bit of annoyance that is protruded from her eyes. It was this that I had always wanted to see. 'Come on,' Syaoran said, smiling under those hooded dark brown hair of his. His eyes illuminated in the night, casting out that elegant and yet naughty personality. Sakura decided against her will and said in a low tone, 'well, that will make me even lower than you.'

And with that, Sakura stormed away, flicking her brown hair in superiority. Sakura wasn't sure whether that was a yes or a no answer but Syaoran responded in an edgy tone, 'I'll meet you tomorrow at 6 at the Questela Cathedral.' Sakura didn't look back but Syaoran watched her back intensively as Sakura walked faster and around the corner where she vanished, leaving only the sakura scent behind.

**(Sunday night, Questela Cathedral… behind the trees)**

_Okay, so maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked around behind the trees at the cathedral. She looked at the sun, it was beginning to grow dark, and soon enough would be six, as she looked at the old clock on the cathedral. This is by far a really weird place for a celebrity to want to meet a woman in demand. Sakura had doubts that he would come but her senses told her otherwise. Why in the world, would Syaoran Li, practically a legend by all means, want to have a date with me and set it up at the cathedral?

Sakura checked her watch. Two more minutes before 6, she thought to herself, nearly time. So she reached down into her bag and found a telescope. Always come prepared was Sakura's favorite motto. The bastard probably took the meeting lightly and wouldn't bother to show up. But there was something that kept her from staying still at home, so she decided to come… hiding that is.

The clock chimed 6 and Sakura held her breath. He's probably late. What's an artist got to do to get some privacy? Sakura checked her watch; it was 6 hours 5 minutes and 47 seconds. So he chickened out, Sakura sighed in boredom.

'Looking for me?' a whisper came from behind Sakura that it completely triggered her heart rate strikingly high. She collapsed to the ground, shaken by the sudden intrusion. So there he was, in plain black jacket and jeans that just made him look extremely…'normal.'

'Don't look at me with that twisted face,' Syaoran chuckled and offered a hand, 'you know, I've learnt to avoid being unseen if we want to sneak out of the extreme security.'

Sakura didn't say anything but was double shocked by the different attitude Syaoran is now. She frowned but he still offered a hand. 'Oh, you're comfortable there now? Alright, but don't sit there too long because we've got things to do.'

At this Sakura's face became lobster red as she pulled herself off the ground and nearly smashed her face to his. 'Since when you're the boss?' Sakura whispered demandingly, staring at his captivating brown eyes.

'Since you disturbed me with your 'precious',' he whispered back and Sakura could feel his breath on her mouth, she had to stop herself from shivering in delight. 'I've grown a little more interest in you,' His eyes bored deep into Sakura, mixing his intense hue with much livid yet hungry power. Sakura wanted to pass this but she had too much pride to step down. 'And you want something from me which you do not own,' Syaoran smirked, showing dazzling white teeth, 'your invitation was pretty hard to let down.'

Sakura was plainly furious but she had to act cool. She will not bow down in front of this insanely handsome yet annoying little brat who thinks he's so much better than everyone else and probably is but which… Syaoran backed off and Sakura stopped her thoughts. 'If you want this so badly then come with me,' Syaoran walked away slowly, 'but you must do what I tell you, no questions asked.'

Sakura stood there for the moment. Of course she wanted it more than _he_ could have imagined. It would probably be of no use to him. But he has it and knows it and he wants something in return. So the only way to get the trophy was to make him satisfied, so Sakura had to go with him. Well, she will, but she'll use her charms to win this. So Sakura followed behind him slowly, thinking of a plan.

Syaoran walked faster, out into the open air, where the cathedral stood proud and tall. The beautiful moon shone through the mirrors of the grand entrance that it sparkled the enchanting fountain to its natural glory. It was breathtaking. Sakura nearly dropped her guard as she stared, gazing it the beauty of this petite castle that she didn't notice the intense glare Syaoran cast upon her. Syaoran quickly shifted his eyes as Sakura gradually noticed she was being watched. Sakura blushed slightly.

Suddenly, Syaoran searched the sky with his arms, waving it in the air as he flexed his back muscles and yawned. 'I'm hungry,' he yelled at Sakura and turned around to look at her, 'let's go get some ramen.'

Sakura's jaw nearly dropped at this unexpected request. 'A famous actor is hungry for ramen? Don't you prefer escargot or truffles soup or something?' Syaoran didn't answer, 'no questions asked remember?' If this was an anime, there would surely have some red popping faces. Sakura tried to regain her composure. 'Sure,' she sighed, 'where does the prince want to eat?'

'I don't know, you tell me,' he replied shortly and innocently. 'I want to ask you because your ass seems to tell it all.' Sakura gaped and shot back, 'and what about you eating pleasurable food and now you're insulting my ass?' Syaoran smirked and mouthed 'no questions asked.'

Soon, after silent yet audible whisper of Sakura's curses, they were now eating together in a ramen stall along the street, one of Sakura's favorites. And to some unexpected surprise, this has been his 4th bowl. As he slurped his last drop of soup, he breathed a sigh and patted his stomach. 'That was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted in my life,' Syaoran smiled and Sakura couldn't help notice his genuine smile. That smile… Takaeshi Fujitaka's smile. Syaoran noticed the slight blush on Sakura's face, he nearly drowned in pleasure. 'Alright, let's go,' Syaoran stormed out of the stall faster than a jet that Sakura, to such displeasure, had to pay for the bill.

'Okay,' Sakura started as they were now facing the rose square, where quite a number of people are walking by, and Syaoran didn't seem to care of him being noticed by fans or paparazzi, 'now that you had your meal, can we please just get this over with.' Syaoran just stared behind her and whispered, 'I don't think now is the time.' Sakura frowned in confusion but the sudden yell of 'oh my fucking god, that's Syaoran Li,' made Sakura pop her eyes out.

Behind her, just a few meters away stood a couple of high school girls, all quite beefy and as a matter of fact looked like hungry aliens preparing to capture their prey. 'No way,' Sakura mouthed the words to Syaoran but instead of replying; he took her hands and stormed away from the predators. His feet were quick and Sakura, being quite fast herself, was unable to catch up with him. _Damn, he's fast,_ she said in her thoughts. But that too, didn't solve the problem. The hungry aliens are gaining on them and Sakura feared she wasn't the fastest.

'They won't stop,' Syaoran yelled, 'so run faster.' Sakura wanted to smack his head. She's running as fast as her feel could carry and yet it doesn't seem to make a difference. There was a corner and Syaoran quickly turned, nearly tearing the arms of Sakura. Instead of stopping, they climbed up the rocky stairs. Beads of sweat were trickling down their face but the beefy aliens in high school uniforms wouldn't stop, and much worse, there seems to be more than they should.

As soon as they reached the top, both halted and took a breath before Syaoran pulled on Sakura's arms and hid behind a small hut. The road was small but Syaoran knew if they hid, the aliens would pass the hut. It was a small hiding place so Syaoran circled his arms around Sakura and pulled her tighter towards him so the crowded fans couldn't see them.

As their footsteps died down, was when Sakura noticed he was hugging her so hard, she could hear his rapid heartbeat against his chest. Her sweat was absorbed by his jacket and for that one second Sakura enjoyed this contact, it made her feel secure. But she frowned as she felt something hard behind his jacket, and then Sakura slowly smiled.

Even when they knew no one was around, he was still holding her and at the same time they noticed they were embracing. They stared at each others eyes. For that one second both of them could feel the heat mixing together in their eyes. Both danced like the fire, the intensity of the heat was so pleasurable it made both heartbeat beats faster in rhythm.

Sakura blushed and pushed herself away from his grasp. Her chest weaving up and down and both of their breathing were heavy. Sakura blushed and admitted for that one second they stared at each other was that one second they felt they had known each other for so long. 'This has been a ride,' Sakura breathed heavily, 'but I'm sorry to say it stops now.' At this she turned around and ran away from him, leaving Syaoran entranced. It took a moment for him to realize something was missing. He reached for his back and it was gone. The trophy which he kept inside his jacket was gone. _What a sneaky girl, _Syaoran thought to himself. Now this is getting even more interesting. Syaoran chuckled and inhaled deeply before casting his suspicion eyes around him and snuck back to his castle. _This isn't over yet_.

**(Sunday night: Kinomoto mansion)**

Andre came screaming and hugging Sakura as she tiredly entered her room. 'Oh my dearly beloved,' Andre waltz in the room and kissed her on both cheeks, 'you had me worried.'

'It's nothing really Andre, I just had a little trouble maker.' Sakura flung herself onto her nicely warm and comfortable bed. 'Well, I don't see why it is nothing Madame.' He sat on the bed beside her and stroked her hair away from her eyes, 'you haven't been, well, this flustered… ever. This trouble maker must really be trouble.'

Sakura closed her eyes and the flashback of that contact with each other kept flooding back. It was too good. 'It was a distraction,' Sakura replied in a slow tone. Andre half smiled, 'don't fret honey. Just hope you won't come across this trouble again.' Of course, she sighed… but deep down she want to.

**(Monday morning: Kinomoto Mansion)**

'Wake up darling, smell the morning coffee,' Andre waltzed again into her room and placed a nice cup of hot coffee beside her bed and opened the curtain. The sun shone her eyes that she squeezed her eyes shut and draped her bed sheet upon her. 'Oh, you have no idea how happy you will be when you hear this.' Andre pulled her sheets covering her body away and nearly smacked the newspaper against her face.

With her half sleepy eyes, Sakura read the headline, 'young actor gambles Takaeshi Fujitaka for a simple request.' 'Isn't that great?' Andre squealed in delight and dropped the newspaper on top of Sakura. 'You don't want to be late honey, the bidding starts today afternoon.'

Sakura was still confused. Who? What? Why? She stroked her eyes and tried to focus on the article… gamble, actor, Takaeshi Fujitaka, painting, photos, bidding, young, poised… Syaoran Li…

At this name Sakura's eyes shot out. She reread the article again. _My. My, my, so he's moving quicker than I thought that bastard._ Sakura quickly got out of bed and washed her face. She sat down on the balcony and crossed her legs while sipping her hot coffee. She spreads open the page and reread as much as she can about the article. So it's about a bid for Takaeshi's personal belongings. Why is he doing this, she wondered out loud. Certainly, there must be something she had done the day before. Now he's putting his personal belongings to the public eye. Wow, so this has gotten more interesting.

Syaoran Li, you just opposed the wrong enemy. Sakura chuckled and sipped more of her hot coffee and smelt the morning breeze.

* * *

Aloha everyone. So I have updated as quickly as I can… (Chuckles) that was sarcasm. I made this in a day and didn't check it. I wanted to post this as soon as I'm done. I hope you're not confused. And I hope to those who are still reading this fic I'm very grateful.

Keep reviewing; I'd like to hear from you. (Minimal **30 reviews** for me to create the next chapter, see if I'm doing a good job).


	3. The Kiss

**Irreplaceable to the heart**

**By FreyA-wings**

**Chapter 3: The Kiss

* * *

**

Author's Note:

CCS nor some of the plot are mine…. Let me make that clear… TT

The ratings or reviews weren't exactly what I hoped. So that is why I'm adding my third chapter so that people would at least be interested in it. Good luck to me…

LilCrazyBrat: Yes it is… and that's why I added the alert in the author's note.

maila :It's great that you like the concept. Wild Act is my all time favorites

dbzgtfan2004:Syaoran and Sakura 4eva too. Amen. Thanks by the way.

czakali:I'm glad you like it. Keep reading and posting reviews for me. LOL

Kagome854003:awww much love to you too. Hey thanks for the review. Keep in touch and don't lose contact.

Cutie Moon:Yes dear, and here it is!

Rukz:Hey thanks for reading AND reviewing "hug"

* * *

**(Last chapter :)**

At this name Sakura's eyes shot out. She reread the article again. _My. My, my, so he's moving quicker than I thought that bastard._ Sakura quickly got out of bed and washed her face. She sat down on the balcony and crossed her legs while sipping her hot coffee. She spreads open the page and reread as much as she can about the article. So it's about a bid for Takaeshi's personal belongings. Why is he doing this, she wondered out loud. Certainly, there must be something she had done the day before. Now he's putting his personal belongings to the public eye. Wow, so this has gotten more interesting.

Syaoran Li, you just opposed the wrong enemy. Sakura chuckled and sipped more of her hot coffee and smelt the morning breeze.

* * *

**(Monday morning: Li residences)**

'Young man! Are you sure you want to do this?' a man in a black formal suit appeared behind the large teak door without knocking. 'It was your father's possession and now you're making a bid out of it?' His face looked anxious.

The young man did not respond. He had accumulated his plan last night and immediately began to react. 'Why are you so sensitive about this, Alfredo? This does not concern you,' was his reply as he began to dress up with his new Armani suit.

'I may not be part of this family young master, but they have left me with the responsibility to take care of you and this household.' Alfredo declared with an angry voice, yet he lowered his tone as not to yell. The young master was silent and kept tying his luxurious tie. Alfredo sighed in defeat. Then he spoke with a much forced gentle tone, 'I am sorry young master. I am responsible for this but I do wish for you to think twice about your decision and take precaution. Is all of this because of that girl?'

This made the young master turned his head and glared at Alfredo. Alfredo sensed the fire emitted from his eyes and shivered but convinced to kept on going, 'your father's prized possession being handled in public just for the meeting of this one woman is preposterous. You need to consider how your father would feel.'

'My father is dead!' the young man yelled at his butler, 'please do not speak of him like you know him. He gave me his throne, and I can do whatever I want with it.' Alfredo glanced down to the floor. He gave up, it was no use. The trouble he had to go through as a child was unbearable, and Alfredo could see all the hardship he went through all these years. Poor child, he thought, if there was anything he really needed was just someone who cares and love him. Yet he had never seen him behave this way. This young woman may have captivated him more than he had intended. Maybe this is a good thing, yes; maybe this is a good thing to do. Alfredo bowed and cleared himself from the room. The young man stood in front of the huge mirror and sighed deeply, pressed his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes…

* * *

**(Monday afternoon: the grand ballroom, four seasons hotel)**

The grand entrance was tight with famous people as they sipped cocktails, Moet and Chadon champagne and a bottle of the most expensive Tokay pinot Gris. The party was elegant, of course presented by the famous Li family. Syaoran Li was in the middle of it, tagging along a pretty brunette. Everyone around were astonished to see how beautiful they both looked. Syaoran however, was not very pleased. He kept glancing around the room in suspicion that that someone he was waiting for is here, right at this spot and at this very hour.

'Syaoran,' the brunette called him from his trance, 'where are you looking? I know it is such a short notice but you have to at least do something.' Syaoran turned to look at her. 'Sorry Mei Lin. I guess I did not get enough sleep last night.' Yes, thinking about her. Mei Lin sighed and said, 'I'm going to talk to Camelot. He's been having plenty of trouble. So stay here and don't get in trouble.' Syaoran just stared at Mei Lin's back as she parted the crowd, like water being separated by God just so she could step through without bumping anyone.

After all this time… I don't even know her name.

'Oh Mister Li,' a man in plaid suit jacket appeared before him and shook his hands. 'General, it is a pleasure to see you again,' Syaoran bowed gracefully. The general laughed, 'oh the Li family, always surprising me with your well manners. Oh, have you met my daughter?' The general took a hold of a girl's arms the girl winced in pain, 'this is Grace, Monsieur. She just turned 18 this week.' The young girl looked at him and blushed deep red. Syaoran knew his manners and had to keep his posture. 'Well happy birthday. I am grateful that you could make it to this party in such short notice. Would the beautiful lady like to drink?' Syaoran said with his daily skillfully tone. Grace blushed deeper and nodded when the general poked her in the ribs. Syaoran took a wine glass from the waiter and offered it to her. His poise was far too enchanting for grace, and she just stared at him without blinking her eyes.

Syaoran knew what to do at this kind of situation as he had done this many times no matter if he liked them or not. He glanced at his watch, 'I apologize general but I need to get to the ballroom, the bidding will start soon enough. Please go in and have a seat.' Syaoran smiled at both of them and he swore Grace was shivering together with her red tomato face. Syaoran just wanted to laugh. But he stayed put and skimmed through the crowd. Where is she? The crowd is getting thicker and he was forced to talk to people along the way. What a job this is.

It wasn't until a few hello and goodbye did he turn around suddenly and made a girl shriek. Syaoran stood flabbergasted and stared at a young woman, dressed in an elegant white gown. Her hair was bundled with flowers, long enough to reach the floor. More than that, he felt something react within him when he saw her gorgeous face. But soon he'd come to notice that she just spilled red wine all over his Armani suit. The young woman woke up from her trance, blushed and apologized,' I'm very sorry. I didn't know where I was looking. This isn't supposed to happen. I really do apologize.' Then she started to wipe his suit with her white handkerchief.

'Please Madame,' he pleaded, 'if there is one who should be sorry it should be me.' The young woman kept apologizing and wiping his front shirt. 'I'm sorry, oh… what should I do? I… I… there must be…' her voice trailed off as Syaoran took her hands gently and chuckled slightly.

'Please Madame, I'm begging you. The people are looking at us and it would be best if we find a quieter place.' Syaoran whispered and tugged her small hands, leading her to the balcony.

As soon as they were out in the open, Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. It felt like a prison in there. 'It is alright Madame; I think that I must apologize.'

The young woman did not say anything but bit her lip. Syaoran frowned; there is something familiar about this woman. 'I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name.' The young woman looked up with her richly fine looking chocolate eyes. Her flushed face glowed, reflecting the luminosity of the moon. 'I don't think I've seen you before.'

The young woman smiled beautifully and whispered the name 'Sakura,' just before the announcer spoke to the microphone to usher the guest to come into the ballroom.

'Syaoran,' a sweet voice called him and he turned to see Mei Lin standing behind 'Sakura.' 'Where have you been? They're not going to start without you.' Then Mei Lin noticed the young woman but did not even bother to talk. She came towards Syaoran and tugged at his arms leading him away from 'Sakura.' He mouthed the words 'sorry' before being engulfed by the crowd.

* * *

**(Behind the curtain, The Grand Ballroom Four Seasons Hotel)**

Sakura breathed in and out, in and out. The corset she was wearing was killing her. And it made it even harder to breathe when she faced Syaoran Li back at the balcony. What were the possibilities? To think he knew that the glimmering lady who spilled red wine on the famous bachelor was Sakura, she smirked. Today she had Andre order a specifically long haired wig that would emphasize her breast. Sakura chuckled. I knew his name but he yet to know mine.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' the announcer spoke on the microphone, 'please welcome Li Syaoran.' The crowd went wild as Syaoran went up the stage. He had changed his outfit and looked handsome as ever with his fine black suit, white satin gloves and shiny shoes. 'Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming at this event on such short notice. Today, as you all know, is the event that fans out there must be dying to be at: the bidding of the Takaeshi Fujitaka's possession. Here today I have collected a few possessions belonging to late Fujitaka-sama, starting from his old personal books to his favorite installation. Not only that, but we also have his most special prized possession which he had offered it to my late father before I was born.' He stopped short as he noticed the wondrous look from the audience. 'It is a painting…' the crowed murmured and Sakura could see the delight in the crowd's eyes. '… It is a painting which inspired him to become a legendary artist as of today.'

Sakura quickly relaxed her chest; she felt the anticipation building up as Syaoran described the painting. 'It must be beautiful,' she thought to herself, 'I have to have it.' So Sakura quickly gathered her wits and quietly walked behind the curtain, she needed to get backstage. Usually, the most important belonging to bid was the last. So it must be kept somewhere at the back.

As usual, she walked past the security, claiming that she was Syaoran's cousin. Backstage people were hustling here and there, busy with their own activities. _Well, I'll be busy too_, Sakura thought. She glanced around the area and found a place which drew her. It looked like a small room, held by a thick wooden door and no one was guarding it. She wondered how big the painting was and how she can steal it. And for some reason, she was confident that painting is in that room.

So innocently, she walked past the busy people and trying not to get noticed, drew herself in the room and locked it.

It wasn't a fancy room but storage nonetheless. It was packed with ornaments bundled in wrappings and numbered. Now Sakura was confused. _Which one is the painting?_ Not wasting any time, she began to search through the ornaments. Big and small, as long as it looked flat and square, she searched high and low. They were numbered but there were no sign or any titles to suggest which one is what. That bastard probably assumed I was coming here and planned everything up. Maybe there was no painting.

Just as she thought about that, she halted in front of a pretty small package. It didn't have a number. Instead, there was a golden sticker written Li on it. Sakura got excited and took the package from the floor. It wasn't heavy but it was nearly the length of her waist. As she weighed the package in her hands, Sakura felt something extraordinary swirling in her chest. It was an odd feeling, as if she knew this painting was for her. Without a second thought she tore open the package.

When she finished tearing the white paper apart, Sakura gasped and stared. The odd feeling building up inside her wanted to plummet out and smash into pieces. Her chest hurts. She put one hand to her mouth and could feel tears were about to spring from her eyes.

'It's beautiful isn't it?' a voice said behind her and Sakura turned around to see Syaoran in that black expensive suit, locking the door. Syaoran was about to say more but saw the expression on Sakura's face and was even more bewildered when a tear started to trickle down her blossoming cheeks. Sakura didn't look all too surprised to see him, but he was more surprised to see her crying.

'How did you get this?' Sakura whispered as more tears trickled down her lovely face. Syaoran couldn't stand it when a woman cries.

Syaoran stepped forward slowly and said in a low tone, 'it was my father's.' Syaoran finally knelt down in front of her. Sakura stared at his dark brown eyes. Those powerful eyes that send electricity down her spine, now stared at her gently. Syaoran reached a hand to her cheeks and wiped a tear from her face. Sakura blushed deep red.

Syaoran frowned in confusion at the sight of her. He wanted to hug her, embrace her in his arms, securing her from whatever it is she's crying for. 'Then your father…' Sakura whispered in hush tone, 'must know my mother.'

At this Syaoran stopped to a halt, eyes widened and gaped. 'That's not possible,' he whispered.

Sakura looked back at the painting. Sure enough it was her mother. She knew that face. It was those lovely brown eyes and long curly hair that she missed so badly. The small smile she had when she sees Sakura. Sakura remembered how happy she was when her mother embraced her in her arms. She was the pole to her life… and now she's gone.

'Nadeshiko,' Sakura said again, 'that was her name.' Syaoran couldn't say a word. This was way too unpredictable. 'She disappeared from my life,' Sakura said again, her voice breaking and more tears surfaced from her dear eyes.

Before both could think, Sakura threw herself in his arms. He felt so warm and secure, so she spilled her tears on to his clean suit. Syaoran was speechless, but nevertheless, he held her in his arms, circling his arms around her back. He touched his lips against an exposed part of her shoulder. Sakura's crying calmed down. He breathed in her scent. '_This is all too familiar,'_ Syaoran thought with much confusion.

He kissed her shoulder slowly, feeling her soft skin against his lips. There was something thundering inside his heart. It wanted to flee and be free. Syaoran hugged her tighter, releasing some part of his heart to her. Sakura could feel it. The innocent desire inside of her is building up. Syaoran kissed her exposed shoulder, her soft skin felt too pleasant. His will snapped, he higher his kisses, from her shoulder to her neck. Sakura's breathing became heavy as his kisses went up higher, from her neck to her ears.

Sakura gasped as he kissed and suckled slowly on her ears. She was much too beautiful and he felt a fire inside intensify his desire. His kisses trailed from her ears to her cheeks. Sakura shivered and grasped tighter to his suit. Syaoran took off his right glove with quick movements and touched her soft and warm cheeks. Sakura's tears had dried, but when he touched her cheek it felt like a burning fire.

Soon, his lips were inching closer to hers. Both hearts were beating faster. Both faces were flushed. Both desired to touch. Now Sakura could feel his hot breath against her parting lips. Syaoran inched closer and both lips found each other. Sakura felt air being sucked from her lungs as he slowly kissed her mouth passionately. Sakura grasped tighter onto his suit, flinging her desire and needed to feel more. Syaoran instinctively parted her lips with his own… slowly… much too slow.

Sakura could feel her heart pounding her chest as Syaoran stuck his tongue into her mouth. It all felt too delicious. Both Syaoran and Sakura were tasting each other with heat and passion, as if there was no tomorrow. Sakura drew her arms to his neck and forced him into her even more. Syaoran groaned in pleasure as he tasted her mouth with intensifying lips. There were no words to describe it. Syaoran wanted to taste more of her. He parted from her lips and suckled on her lips, then to her chin, then her ears. He nipped at her ears and Sakura moaned. He wanted to hear more. So he trailed kisses down her neck and Sakura moaned even harder. His desire was nearing the edge. Syaoran kissed her shoulder blades and didn't think twice but to touch just above her cleavage with his lips. She felt so warm, and so delicious it enticed him. Sakura was gasping for air and moaned in satisfaction.

Before Syaoran could go further Sakura's will snapped and whispered 'no.' Syaoran didn't listen, he wanted to tore that pretty white dress and taste her. Sakura repeated 'No, don't do this,' in louder tone. She pushed his chest with her shivering arms and breathed heavily as if they had run for a mile. Her chest was weaving up and down; the thundering beat of her heart didn't help her breathing.

'We shouldn't,' Sakura whispered her face red. Syaoran couldn't think properly. What have I done, Syaoran gaped in horror. This was not what he had planned.

'Get out,' Syaoran said in his heavy tone. Sakura didn't react. 'I said get out! You're not supposed to be here.' Sakura flinched at his words. So she did as he told her, she withdrew, bringing herself off the ground. Her knees felt weak so she held on to the shelf as she regained her balance.

Before she touched the door handle, Sakura felt Syaoran's hand on her back. She turned around and saw the painting in his hands. 'Take this,' he said. Sakura felt wrong and guilty to take it. 'Take it!' Syaoran nearly shouted and Sakura winced but took the painting from his hands and ran out the door, disappearing from him. Tears were protruding from her eyes and it burned her. She felt a wave of guilt cast over her. That wasn't supposed to happen. It was far too unpredictable…

* * *

Yes, so far so good. Is this too long for you? just as a vote... and what do you suggest, a lemon or keep it clean? LOL :)

So this is the chapter where I finally breathe. I'm going to wait for your reviews. **Let it be 30 reviews and I will definitely post another chapter up. **Cheers!


	4. The Fourth Encounter

**Irreplaceable to the heart**

**By FreyA-wings**

**Chapter 4: The fourth encounter

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Thank you very much** to those readers who appreciated my story. A special thanks to: **696kawiibaka696, Animefreakkagome, HeartlessDevil, SandPaper, SpiritOfTheWind, czakali, dreamteam, lido0lashunSweetie, yuesaoyran, ****Animecrazedx1000****Cutie Moon****SorasRazorBlade****, Emmieactive, The Rajava of Dejeneration, Noirrose, kimmygoldenangel, vinh**. Thanks for either watching me or putting this story as a favorite. Oh, big hug!

* * *

Nameless: Hey, why don't you have like a nickname or something instead of the nameless. That why we can know each other! Thank you for even loving this story. I hope this chapter will fulfill your appetite.

Kimmygoldenangel: thank you for being my 20th reviewer. Even though I didn't get exactly 30 I didn't want to let all you guys down so I added this chapter. Cheers!

Emmieactive: Thank you for the constructive criticism. I'll keep that in mind. It's hard for English to be your second language. LOL

MarineBrotherShran: LMAO. I thank you for your support and your stories are great too. Keep reading. I hope my bad English won't be a barrier.

Ahahaha: fluffy! You know what, I'm not so sure what the definition for fluff really is. But if you tell me, I'll consider it! Thanks for reviewing!

The Ravaja of Dejeneration: Bang BANG to you too! What was hard? Aaah, what is hard? LOL

The Angel's princess: Thank you! I'm glad the 'passionate' message is sent. I hope you keep reading. Cheers. Hug.

SpiritofTheWind: I'm really glad you enjoyed reading my fanfic. Uh, I hope I'll be able to continue this story to the end without leaving it behind for long time. And I have actually put a little more effort in my kissing part. The next chapter will definitely have more, wink.

PnkSaKuRaSyAiRaNS2: Glad you liked it. Tune in! BIG HUG!

lidoOlashunsweetie: THANK YOU! Here is my new chapter. Indulge in it please. Big hug!

Animefreakkagome:

696kawiibaka696: OH my, if that happens I'll be barfing first. Don't worry, this is a spoiler but it would probably ----, can't tell ya. LOL

Rukz: Mei Lin is his far away related cousin. And he didn't recognize her. No, not from the outfit and disguise she was wearing. That's all I can say. Here is my next chapter. Thanks for replying!

**CCS nor some of the plot are mine…. Let me make that clear… TT

* * *

**

**(Last Chapter :)**

'Get out,' Syaoran said in his heavy tone. Sakura didn't react. 'I said get out! You're not supposed to be here.' Sakura flinched at his words. So she did as he told her, she withdrew, bringing herself off the ground. Her knees felt weak so she held on to the shelf as she regained her balance.

Before she touched the door handle, Sakura felt Syaoran's hand on her back. She turned around and saw the painting in his hands. 'Take this,' he said. Sakura felt wrong and guilty to take it. 'Take it!' Syaoran nearly shouted and Sakura winced but took the painting from his hands and ran out the door, disappearing from him. Tears were protruding from her eyes and it burned her. She felt a wave of guilt cast over her. That wasn't supposed to happen. It was far too unpredictable…

* * *

**(Tuesday morning: Kinomoto Mansion)**

It was 9 a.m. and Sakura has yet got out from bed. She couldn't sleep all night. On her small couch, near to the door of her room, lay the painting. It was this painting that wouldn't let her sleep. Sakura kept staring at it, as if hypnotized by its beauty and mystery.

'Oh, my little honey has panda eyes,' Andre came into the room and brought breakfast to her bed. Sakura quickly covered herself with her bed sheets. 'I don't want any Andre,' Sakura said from beneath the covers.

'Sakura dear, you have to eat. I hate seeing you like this,' Andre whined. He then sat on next to her sleeping shape. 'Please,' Andre said gently, 'you won't get anything out of your system if you just keep sleeping and thinking like a hog.' Sakura threw away her sheets from her face. Andre saw her expression but ignored it.

'You know, school is starting soon. Don't you want to get something off your mind before hand,' Andre said into space. Sakura thought for a moment and decided. She got up and Andre was surprise to see her smiling face. 'It's no use thinking about it,' Sakura said out loud, 'and it was not a big deal, so why am I still thinking about it?' She waved her hand in front of her face, 'the only person who should be thinking is him.' Andre just clapped his hands; even of he wasn't sure who the 'he' referred to.

So she got out of bed, and started to change. Yes, school will start soon and she needed to get some fresh air and some clean brand new clothes. And today was the perfect day to go shopping.

'Aren't you coming?' Sakura frowned at Andre and he looked at her in surprise and confusion. 'You were the one who said I should get something off my mind before school starts.' Andre smiled and leaped from the bed. It wasn't everyday that Sakura looked happy again. He wanted to keep her company, at least so she could scream her heart out to him. Andre giggled and took Sakura's arms as he made his way to the lobby.

* * *

**(Tuesday morning: Li residences, Syaoran's room)**

Alfredo took his master's breakfast to his room. It was locked. It was just as he suspected. The young master must have experienced something bizarre for him to lock himself up in the room. It was his habit. He didn't want people to disturb him. Alfredo understood and came back down again to give the food to the little children on the streets.

Inside the room, the young man was not pleased, nor happy nor sad. He was anxious. He kept twisting himself in his bed, as if the soft and comfy bed felt like stone against his broad and muscular back.

At last he got up and washed his face. Seeing her again was all he could think of. There was still time, and he has to come up with a plan first, something that could get her to come to him.

Syaoran sighed and was about to get changed when a loud knock banged at his finely carved teak wooden door. He became frustrated and not caring if he was dressed or not, he flung open his door and yelled, 'WHAT?'

Mei Lin did not look surprise nor reacted at his sudden outburst. She looked at him with one of her eyebrows up as if declaring 'you are acting stupid.' Then it took her a moment to lavish at Syaoran's body as she gazed at him from his foot up to his… 'If you want to keep staring, please do. But I don't have time for chit chats.'

Mei Lin quickly stopped the door before he slammed it in front of her face. 'If you want to act like a child and weep all day well please do. But this is not what a proper grown up should behave,' Mei Lin said with a firm tone, 'Lady Freyja is having her anniversary soon. Your manager is ringing my cell all day because you were too damn deaf to pick it up. Real world Syaoran! Not everyone is going to be patient just for you.'

Syaoran didn't respond, but he shut his eyes and sighed in irritation. 'God damn it Mei Lin, whatever it is, can't it wait 5 minutes.'

'It's been waiting for 4 hours now,' Mei Lin flatly exclaimed. She had grown fond of him even though they were far away related. She grew caution when his mother died, but no sooner later could she take her eyes off him when his father died. It seemed the whole world had shattered in an instant and he had to pick up all the million pieces by himself. _How cruel it was to be given this much responsibility at such an age_, Mei Lin thought.

Sighing, this time Mei Lin spoke with a gentler tone, 'Syaoran, whatever it is that is bothering you, I am here to listen. I have ears, and what are they for besides hearing you scream and yell like a baby?' Syaoran looked at her with such an aggravated expression, it took Mei Lin a moment to realize she's not looking at a baby, but she was staring at such deeply saddened eyes. 'I don't want to fuss about these things with you like this. It's too had for me,' Mei Lin's voice grew weak, 'it's hurting me.'

Syaoran seemed to think more about this. He really wished Mei Lin would stop caring so much about him. 'I'm sorry Mei Lin,' Syaoran finally said, 'Let me get dressed and I'll be out in a minute.' Mei Lin genuinely smiled as Syaoran closed the door.

* * *

**(Tuesday afternoon, Rose Square, behind the ice cream stall)**

'Oh, this is deeee-licious,' Andre purred as he licked his chocolate, honey, cookies and cream ice cream. Sakura looked at him and smiled. So far so good, her thoughts seemed to peel away and more than that, she felt just happy to be bringing a whole load of shopping bags. 'This is the best shopping ever,' Sakura squealed as they sat on a bench near the road.

'Besides honey,' Andre spoke, 'oh honey, I love honey. Guys are just imitation to the perfect form of a woman. So there's no need to go ding dong red at them.' Sakura laughed, 'oh silly, guys aren't all bad.'

'Oh yeah? Name me one!' Andre challenged. Sakura thought for a minute while talking a bite of her sweet strawberry, blueberry and almond chunk ice cream. 'Eriol!' Sakura yelled happily at him. Andre just waved his hand in front of her, 'oh come one dear, you can do better than that. Eriol isn't even considered in that department.'

'Oh come one, you're being unfair,' Sakura smacked his back, 'just because I currently am getting close to a guy doesn't mean I'm gonna go fall head over heals for him. And you're saying like being a guy is a bad thing!'

'Speaking of head over heals,' Andre said as he took a bite of his ice cream, 'you haven't told me about this 'guy' that you have been secretly seeing.' Sakura swallowed her ice cream and choked. She coughed and coughed. Andre smiled and patted on Sakura's back.

'Sweet mother of god,' Sakura cleared her throat, 'you almost killed me.' 'I will kill you if you don't tell me. And I mean to kill you…. Like literally,' Andre said without much consideration and his face showed no expression.

Sakura paused and stared at busy people passing by for a moment before she spoke, 'it feels too familiar, Andre. I felt like I met him… even from a dream. Does that sound weird?' Andre slowly shook his head. 'Then maybe you will soon meet him again,' Andre gently said while taking another bite at his ice cream.

'I saw him last night. It was our third meeting. It seems as though he wanted to see me,' Sakura continued.

Andre nodded, 'and you wanted to see him.' 'I…' Sakura couldn't finish that last sentence. A big part of her wanted to see him again. Another part of her was too scared to see him again. Afraid she might feel her chest tightened and she couldn't breathe. Andre smiled and placed his left arm on her shoulder. 'Dear, there's nothing wrong with having more feelings for this individual,' Andre quietly spoke, 'this man must be really lucky, to have such beautiful and courageous and a definite ass kicking chick.'

Sakura smiled and let her head rest on Andre's shoulder. _He is so much more than a friend to Sakura_, Sakura thought_, I don't know what I could do without him_.

Sakura was enjoying the moment on Andre's shoulders, when she heard screams and yells from behind her. Sakura frowned and lifted her head from his shoulder. Andre looked confused too as they both turned around to look at what was happening behind them. So far, all they could see were a pack of people who seem to be crowding something.

'What's happening?'

'What is that?

'Not what, its who?'

'It's him… oh my god it's HIM!'

People were shouting and speaking what seem to be nonsense and crowded even more at the area. Soon after, there were blitzes around the screaming crowd. Then men, some big and some small, ran to the scene, carrying big cameras on their necks. 'There must be some kind of celebrity in there,' Andre said as he stood up next to Sakura.

Sakura just stared at the crowd and as if there was something drawing her, she walked slowly to the spot. There was an odd feeling inside her, stirring inside, making her heart beats faster.

Just as she neared the crowd, they began to scream and they suddenly tried to push each other to get closer. Sakura halted and saw to her amazement, a familiar brown haired person got out of a famous shopping boutique. _Armani_. It was him…

Sakura didn't come near. She just stared at that brown head trying to get inside of a limousine parked near the entrance to the store. She held her chest with her hands as if it was going to fall. She saw the brown head walked nearer to the car door, even with some difficulties. She wanted to run. She wanted to catch him. She still has questions to ask. The brown head disappeared and the car started to speed away. No, wait, don't. She started to run. She gasped as the car speed away from her, her skirt waved by the sudden burst of wind. It was too late.

Then, suddenly, the crowd began to run towards the car and Sakura was too slow to react. _They are running towards me,_ Sakura's head screamed. She could feel the huge collision and felt her breath escaped her lungs. She was tossed around by the fanatic mob and people were not considering her as they smash their way through. It was frantic and she tried to find help from Andre. She couldn't see him. _Where is he?_ Sakura wanted to scream as more people crashed into her and before she knew it, a big man bumped against her petite body and she couldn't feel her feet on the ground. She stared to fall.

It was at that moment that she felt strong arms grasping her shirt and taking her petite body into a muscular chest. Sakura breathed and held on to her chest as the muscular arms embraced her. _This smell_, she thought as she breathed in the scent, _it's familiar_. She looked up at the stranger who rescued her from the fanatic mob.

It was a male; he had a black hat on and a jumper with a hood that he put on his head. Sakura couldn't clearly make out his face because the sun was shining on her eyes. She noticed the crowd disperse and as her face reddened, she forced herself to stand on the ground. She got out of the strong grasp and faced her rescuer.

Chocolate met emerald. Sakura gasped as she stared back at those electrifying eyes she saw recognized. 'Syao—' Sakura began to say out loud but he quickly cupped her mouth with his hand and motioned her to quiet down. Sakura was vulnerable. She remembered the softness of this hand. He looked around the area, scanning for anything suspicious and gathered himself along with Sakura and merely dragged her near a brick wall.

Syaoran finally took his hands off her mouth and she gasped for air. 'You (gasp) are (gasp) trying to (gasp) kill me (gasp),' Sakura said with a broken voice. Syaoran looked at her from behind his shade. His eyes looked darker and more mysterious. Now that she could see him a little more clearly, she clarified that her presumption was right. Syaoran does look boyish in this casual outfit. She felt her pulse quickened, looked down and found her shoes rather fascinating.

'I'm sorry,' Syaoran sincerely apologized. 'I looked at that crowd and didn't want to get run over like you did. And I hate to run away all the time,' he smoothened his long sleeves from his arms and no matter which angle you look from, he was still as handsome as ever. Sakura blushed when Syaoran spoke about the mob that nearly made her into a flat pancake but she quickly said thank you.

'Don't worry about it,' he replied, 'it seems we have been crossing each other a lot lately.' Sakura nodded in agreement, 'it is strange.' Then the painting crossed her mind and she wanted to question him when Andre came running towards her.

'I need to talk to you,' Sakura quickly said. Syaoran smirked, 'can't get enough?' 'Oh please, you are already a load full. See me back at the cathedral at six p.m.'

'At six? But I…' Syaoran wanted to say he had plans but Sakura was already running towards her pretty friend. He wanted to go after her, but thought better of it. He'll find some time between his tight schedules to see her. So he didn't waste any time. Mei Lin was probably looking for him now. He put on his sunglasses and started to blend into the crowd.

Sakura finally reached Andre. 'Oh darling,' he held his chest and spoke quite dramatically, 'you could've gotten hurt back there. Are you alright? Oh, you're bleeding.' He pointed at my knee which had a barely visible cut and spoke, 'we should get you to the doctor.' Sakura laughed, 'Andre! It's just a tiny scratch. It'll heal in a minute.' It took Andre a few minutes to finally relax. Sakura then looked behind where Syaoran once stood. He had already disappeared. I'm going to meet him tonight and ask him everything I could about that painting. Nadeshiko… my mother… how does his father know her mother? And why does her heartbeat drums to full speed every time she sees him?

* * *

I have to take a breather at this chapter. The next one will probably be a little more _explicit_. "grins". Hm, this one is quite short and boring but I promise you the next one will be a lot more interesting. LOL

So I'll see you on the next chapter so I hope you all can chip in a few words and tell me how I am doing. Constructive criticism is acceptable. Be warned, English is my second language.

P.S. I am still in love with 'Howl's Moving Castle,' and 'Spirited Away,' even though it's been ages since it came out. Love the song! Do you?


	5. Some like it Hot

**Irreplaceable to the heart**

**By FreyA-wings**

**Chapter 5: Some like it Hot**

Author's Note:

Hereby declare that I love you all! How pathetic is that LOL, I'm sorry. I'm just happy that people like this story. So far this has 2369 hits I total and I hope this chapter will gain more audience.

**WARNING: Lemon** scenes coming your way so I suggest for those who does not favor sour scenes then I suggest you don't read it as it is quite aggressive.

Thanks to those who have reviewed, I have to give them **a big hug**!

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

'I need to talk to you,' Sakura quickly said. Syaoran smirked, 'can't get enough?' 'Oh please, you are already a load full. See me back at the cathedral at six p.m.'

'At six? But I…' Syaoran wanted to say he had plans but Sakura was already running towards her pretty friend. He wanted to go after her, but thought better of it. He'll find some time between his tight schedules to see her. So he didn't waste any time. Mei Lin was probably looking for him now. He put on his sunglasses and started to blend into the crowd.

* * *

**(Tuesday night, 6 p.m., Cathedral)**

Sakura kept glancing at her watch to see if her time was correct. Her brilliant Guess watch glowed in the moon and the diamond arrow pointed at the number six and another arrow pointed at 56. She looked around the area, where he really was, she didn't know. She had been waiting for nearly an hour.

'Hello! I am not just going to stand here waiting for you like your freaking goddamned maid,' Sakura said out loud to no one in particular. Sakura felt herself wandering around and around the fountain in front of the cathedral, twisting her hair as she walked back and forth, anxious of this meeting. She looked again at her watch and swore. Maybe he chickened out, she thought in her mind. But she wasn't planning on waiting for him all day, as if that bastard really deserved her patience, she screamed in her head again as she still waited by walking back and forth. Suddenly, when she turned around, she twisted her ankle too much that she fell to the ground.

'Shit,' Sakura swore as she struggled to sit up. The pain had yet to reach all through her leg. 'Goddamn it! I twisted my freaking ankle,' Sakura said again. She flipped her chocolate brown hair and attempted to stand up. She could feel her eyes bursting with red dots and together with her anger and frustration, she decided to go. But she wasn't going home. She was going to meet the bastard.

_Eriol had surprised her again this evening when he came barging into her room when she was half naked. 'Eriol!' Sakura screamed as she tried to cover as many exposed parts of her body as possible. She was just leaving the bathroom and getting ready to get changed when Eriol decided to tear her door apart and come in to see her half wet and half naked in all her glory. Eriol felt his cheeks reddened and he turned around and apologized. Sakura's heartbeat was beating fast but she quickly threw her towel over her before saying, 'okay Eriol. Spill! What is it?' Eriol turned to see her and he managed to hide his burning embarrassment but he finally said with some difficulty, 'I found what you were looking for.' _

_He opened a map of her street and pointed at an x mark which ran a few blocks from her mansion. She blinked and stared at Eriol. Eriol just grazed his hair and fixed his glasses with a small smile playing on his lips. 'I love you Eriol!' Sakura cried out and hugged him. Eriol had a relapse of enjoyment as he stared at a particularly exposed area of lustrous, smooth and radiant skin. She realized her mistake and pushed his chest then glared at him, 'I love you but I hate you. Thank you for this. I'll come by your place some other time alright.' At that Eriol smiled and waved goodbye before he left the room. _

Sakura walked with some trouble as she tried to balance her legs. That evening Eriol barged in her room was the time he declared the exact location of Syaoran Li's hiding place. And coincidentally, it was only a couple blocks away from her lovely home. _Now she was ready to pay him a visit_, she thought as she walked her way to his humble a dome.

* * *

**(Tuesday night, Li's residence, Grand Dining Room)**

Li Syaoran was taking his time sipping his delicate Cabernet Merlot as the lady in front of him stared at his face for most of the time she spoke. Li occasionally nodded as if in agreement to her bizarre story of her Chihuahua dog, Poopsie, who seem to be so keen with running away from her. More like, he was drunk on the wine that he seem to tag along to this conversation.

'Lady Freyja, you seem to love your dog so very much. We find it very awe-inspiring,' Mei Lin interjected with a smile, even though Syaoran felt sure she was feeling a little dulled at this on going conversation. 'Isn't she Li?" Mei Lin then glanced at me and I yet chocked at a little red wine. 'Yes of course,' Syaoran smiled forcefully, 'I once had a dog which I could barely take care of.' That was a lie of course. Syaoran was very fond of dogs and treated them tremendously well but if it wasn't because of his father's allergies, Li would have plenty of dogs around his lonely residence.

But Syaoran was keen to change the subject, 'I heard that Lady Freyja wanted the gold necklace of Fujitaka-Sama. I believe I have it all ready for you to take it tomorrow after the service is done.' Lady Freyja's face shone brilliant red as she stuffed her mouth with more roast beef and spoke with her mouthful, 'how wonderful. I knew you are a gentleman. This comes to a toast.' Again she raised her glass and they toasted again.

Syaoran grew anxious as time went by. He thought this dinner wouldn't last so long, he could've run over to the cathedral and see her there on time. But this ridiculous meeting of Mei Lin's and Li's aunt tonight was far beyond his plans. He grew worried every time he looked at the grand clock behind Lady Freyja as she kept being loquacious rambling about her stupid pet.

It wasn't until a few minutes later than Mei Lin noticed Syaoran's different behavior. Usually he would be a gentleman and imprison his emotions inside even when he didn't want to. However, this time he was all fidgety and sweaty. Mei Lin figured there was something wrong, so then she spoke, 'Lady Freyja, it is not everyday that you visit us. And we are very glad you could make it here after all these years, all the way from London. Syaoran and I have something special we would like to show you.'

Syaoran's raised his eyebrows and he looked at Mei Lin as if asking 'we do?'

'It is out in the garden my lady,' Mei Lin said again, completely ignoring Li's questioning look. Lady Freyja got her large buns from the chair and shifted her big saggy breast and grinned sheepishly. Mei Lin couldn't help but notice just how thick her make up was and she constantly sweats even though the room was miraculously cold. Then she would see Lady Freyja's make up dripping from her face like a white paste slowly melted from her face.

'Lady Freyja, Alfredo can show you the way to the garden? Li and I will come in a few minutes,' Mei Lin smiled. Lady Freyja wasn't all pleased but she trotted along behind Alfredo.

As soon as she turned the corner, Mei Lin turned towards Syaoran and glared, 'spill!'

Syaoran was taken aback but he held up his hands in protection, 'what are you talking about?'

'The sweating and the fidgeting? Is there something that you are not telling me?' Mei Lin shot back and put her hands to her hips. Her brilliant eyes glared at his and Syaoran felt a wave of defeat.

'Well,' he stared, 'today was suppose to be---' but before he could continue, they both heard a sound of a splash.

'What was that?' Mei Lin whispered.

* * *

**(Tuesday night, Li's residence. The grand swimming pool)**

'Oh shit,' Sakura swore quietly as she struggled to swim to the edge of the pool. She had been walking much too carelessly with the help of her poor painful ankle that she managed to fell in the pool. Stupidity found her at the perfect time, leaving Sakura in all her wet glory, swimming in the grand pool of the Li's family. _They must have heard this gigantic splash,_ Sakura thought as she climbed up the swimming pool's staircase, _that wasn't her glamorous way to enter the pool_.

Sakura tried to find a solution to her unpredictable problem and quickly tried to find a place to hide but before she could move a step she heard the door open to porch and she saw to her ultimate horror, Syaoran Li and Mei Lin came rushing out of the mansion to find Sakura in her see through white shirt and black skirt, soaking wet.

There was a moment of silence before Mei Lin shouted, 'What the hell was that?' Sakura wanted to flee.

So she gathered her last strength and turned to escape the same way she got in but Syaoran was already running towards her.

'Wait,' Syaoran shouted at her and Sakura had forgotten how fast he could run. He pulled on her wet shirt and before both reacted, Sakura felt her knee weakened and stumbled on the wet grass below her. In addition to her misery, Syaoran fell stumbling with her and she tried to protect herself, but she didn't feel a thing. Syaoran had quickly evaded the fall and abruptly held on to the ground with his hands and legs.

When Sakura opened her eyes, Syaoran was above her, keeping himself from crushing Sakura's body. It had never occurred to her just how these things happen, but she felt a sudden rush of heat spreading all over her body. The intensity of those chocolate eyes made her feel naked. She blushed deep red.

It wasn't also her that blushed, Syaoran's heartbeat raced faster the moment he saw her in that see through wet shirt. It was underneath that shirt that made him double the heat.

'Syaoran,' Mei Lin's voice drew near and quickly Syaoran got up to his feet and offered a hand for Sakura. Sakura held a little doubt, _is he going to bring me to the police for trespassing?_ But she accepted his hand and he helped her get on her feet. Sakura squirmed at the pain on her ankles.

'Are you okay?' Syaoran asked but before she could answer, Mei Lin reached the couple and with a stubborn look on her face she said angrily, 'I demand for an explanation. If not, I am forced to call the authorities.'

'Mei Lin,' Syaoran interfered, 'we don't want any more public involved in this. Paparazzi would kill to have this story.'

'So what do you propose we should do?' Mei Lin shot back, glaring at him. Sakura just stayed behind Syaoran, guilt washed her face.

'I'm sorry for this intrusion. I will just go back the way I got in and there won't be any more fuss.' Mei Lin stared at her as if she was a crazy patient on the loose.

'Mei Lin, leave this to me,' Syaoran said, 'I was suppose to meet her tonight and I'm responsible for this. Please accompany Lady Freyja. I'll come back as soon as I'm done with this.' There was a sad expression underneath that angry face of Mei Lin but she kept quiet and shook her head in disappointment. But she turned around and walked back to the house. 'Be quick,' was all she said.

Syaoran turned back to Sakura's guilty blushing face. 'You know,' Sakura started, 'I didn't mean to---'but before she could say anymore, Syaoran took her by the wrist and made her follow him back to the house. 'What do you think you're doing?' Sakura said, quite angry by the forceful attitude.

'Do you really think I would let you walk around the public street to see your delicious assets in a semi transparent and also may I add wet fabric?' he said in return. Sakura looked down at her clothes and blushed even deeper. She held on hand over her chest and covered as many parts of her revealing body as possible.

Syaoran walked past the swimming pool, the porch, the living room, another living room, up the grand stairs, turned a corner, turned another corner, walked up the stairs again and stopped in front of a very private looking room.

He opened the door using some kind of code and the door opened. He took her in and went inside the bathroom, 'you need to get change,' he said.

Sakura was entranced by the room the moment she stepped foot in it. It had a delicate yet manly strike to its interior. The walls are covered with authentic marble. The ceiling is so high and she could see the carvings and painting on the ceiling. His bed was twice hers and covered with clean pearl sheets. The room smelt so familiar. It smelt of him.

'You need to get dried and change,' Syaoran came back with a white towel and gave it too her.

She took it with some confusion and said, 'you want me to take a shower here?' Syaoran didn't respond.

He took the phone from his work desk and called, 'send me some clothes from Maya's room here please.' Then put down the phone and walked past her towards the door, 'don't touch anything. I'll be back as soon as possible.' With that, he was gone.

Sakura stood there for a moment at this sudden awkward disposition. She was walking with a wrecked foot all the way to Li's residence and a few minutes later she was standing in the middle of his grandeur room. _How peculiar_, Sakura thought. She took a 360 degree angle of his room and took her time looking at where the actor, she came across so often, lived like. The furniture in his room was plain and simple yet modern. There were a bit glamorous and famous painting and ornaments in his room. As expected, it was clean and tidy.

Sakura didn't waste any time. She quickly unclothed herself when she stepped inside his bathroom. The bathroom was twice hers and the Jacuzzi looked intriguing. 'How a prince should live,' Sakura said to herself.

She turned on the water to the shower and relished the feeling of warm water against her cold skin. Readers are sure to know the feeling of having a tremendously good shower. Sakura had a habit of taking long showers.

She sighed as she heard the sound of running water against her ears. This night had been unbelievable and she was still unsure how Sakura had become so interested. Their fates have been crossing each other so often. _Too often,_ Sakura affirmatively added, as if this whole night could get any worse.

Sakura had been so deep in her thoughts that before she knew it, 20 minutes have passed. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a clean white towel around her. Sakura looked into the 30 meter long mirror and took a good look at herself.

There she was, wrapped in an actor's clothing and yet she felt calm and contented to this bizarre coincidence as if this was a common thing for her.

_What is wrong with me? _Sakura thought as she gazed into the mirror._ He was the one that ditched me! He was the one that made me wait for an hour in the freezing cold, twisted my ankle and made me walk all the way there just to get pitched in the pool._

Sakura's frustration grew when she felt her heart beat faster and her cheeks grew extremely red just at the thought of him. She then realized her clean clothing Syaoran had ordered was outside the bathroom.

Sakura sighed and slowly opened the grand white door and stepped on cold marble. She felt the wave of cold air hit her skin and she shivered. _Where are the clothes? _Sakura noticed a pile of clothing neatly folded on Syaoran's pearl white sheets.

But before she could even grab the clothing, she heard a rustle outside the door and she could barely react when the door opened and a hot brown headed man came in. It was Syaoran.

Sakura couldn't think and she felt her heart beat faster when their eyes locked. Syaoran felt his desire build up at the sight of Sakura. She was wearing nothing but her white towel, which, he might want to add, was a little too small and quite revealing.

'Oh God, I'm sorry,' Sakura wanted to say but she heard a lady's voice from behind the door left ajar.

'Syaoran…'

Syaoran recognized that voice and so did Sakura but before neither of them could react, Mei Lin's body appeared behind the door.

Sakura's immediate reaction was to hide behind the bed. Syaoran's anxiety pulsated and made him sweat but he regained quickly and faced Mei Lin.

'Mei Lin,' Syaoran said, 'what's wrong?'

'Where is that woman? Did you send her home?' Mei Lin's frustrated voice made Syaoran shivered oddly but he still nodded. 'Yeah, she's gone now.'

'Oh great, I need to talk to you about her,' Mei Lin walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

'You know what,' Syaoran scratched his head, 'I'm feeling really tired Mei Lin. Maybe we should talk about this some other time.'

Mei Lin stood up, 'you're being a baby again. How many times have you seen that woman? She seems to be showing up in your daily life quite often.'

'Listen,' Syaoran grew angry, 'this is none of your business.'

'That woman _is_ my business Syaoran,' Mei Lin yelled back, 'and every time I want to talk about her you keep avoiding my questions. You got rather dreamy lately and in such bad moods at time, I wonder to myself why that could be. I know it's her so I need to know who is she?'

'I said I'm tired Mei Lin,' Syaoran slowly said and Mei Lin could feel the anger in his eyes. She finally decided to back off.

Mei Lin began to walk to the door. As she passed Syaoran she said, 'you can't hide her forever.' And then walked off and slammed the door.

Syaoran sighed deeply and locked the door. He then waited for Sakura to come out of her hiding place while walking back to the bed. Sakura stood up from her position and blushed.

'I'm just here to ask some questions, that's all,' Sakura said quietly as she back out from behind the bed. She felt rather guilty because of her presence.

'Yeah,' Syaoran put his hands into his pocket, 'I wanted to ask some questions too but I also wanted to…' He stopped.

Sakura managed to see a hidden emotion behind those favorable eyes and frowned in confusion, 'wanted to…?'

Syaoran could feel heat beginning to spread all over his body as Sakura took small steps and moved towards him in that fabric that made his cheeks burn. 'I just felt… I needed to see you,' Syaoran continued.

He felt desire sending nerve jolts to every part of his body and he felt drawn to the woman standing in front of him. He too took a few steps forwards, never letting go of her eyes. 'No,' Syaoran whispered as he was inching closer to Sakura, 'I wanted to see you.'

Sakura felt her heart wanting to break apart. Her chest was hurting and her cheeks burning. She was stuck in the middle between her yearning and her need run away again. But his eyes emitted a sense of longing. She felt drawn to his beautiful eyes and craved to feel those lips on hers again.

As Syaoran drew nearer, leaving a few inches of space between them made Sakura's knees weak. Syaoran drowned in her eyes and asked with a husky tone, 'what are you thinking?'

Sakura fell speechless. She longed for those hands on her face, that body on her own. She felt her cravings for him building up. 'I…' Sakura whispered but nothing came out because she felt Syaoran's lips on hers.

Sakura grabbed tight on her towel as she felt hunger for him within her spreading all over her body. She kissed him back. Syaoran felt the wave of desire and held on to her waist as he wanted to rip apart that lousy and flimsy fabric off her flawless skin.

His lips sealed hers with passion and Sakura writhed beneath his grasp.

But a sudden revelation hit Sakura and she pushed Syaoran off her with as much power she had left in her. Syaoran stared at her in confusion and saw the look of guilt on her face as she shook her head and backed away.

'We can't… we shouldn't,' Sakura's muttering was barely audible to him but Syaoran talked back, 'what is wrong? Why can't we? Why shouldn't we?'

Sakura shook her eyes and looked down to the ground, 'I just came here to ask questions about how you knew my mother. Isn't there a possibility we might be connected with each other?'

Syaoran looked hurt and tightened his hands but he stood on his ground and said in a quiet husky tone which made Sakura shiver in delight, 'I don't see what is wrong?' He paused, 'if there is a connection between us then why does it feel so right? … So good?'

Sakura couldn't answer. She had felt the same way. The moment he took her lips that night at the storage room, all she could think of was him. Every time she recalled that kiss, she would blush and felt tingles all over her body. She knew that wasn't right.

When Sakura didn't answer, Syaoran continued, 'you felt it too right?'

Sakura looked up and was entranced by the hungry look on Syaoran's face. Yes, she had felt it. She felt it on every inch of her body and soul. But it wasn't just lust. Sakura remembered this feeling. It was and odd feeling that grasped her entire body with ropes that connected her to her thoughts of him.

Sakura needed to get away from there before her heart bursts. 'I have to go,' she said and made her way to the bathroom.

As soon as she was about to reach the room, she felt her arm being pulled and backed her against the wall. Sakura couldn't react because she then felt his lips on her mouth again. Syaoran held her hands on the wall and she was trapped. His body fenced her in between and he kissed her with so much hunger that her knees weakened and she didn't have the strength to push him back.

A few seconds of delicious moment later Syaoran broke the kiss but held his position. He drew a few inches a part as if asking for permission. Sakura could barely think straight but she knew she wanted this. She looked up at his intensifying gaze and smiled. Syaoran didn't need verbal language to communicate. All he had to do was took her on mouth again and pushed her lips apart for him to enter. Sakura moaned when she felt his tongue dancing around with hers. She couldn't feel her legs anymore but Syaoran held her against the wall with his body. He released his grasp on her hands and she draped her arms around his neck to pull him towards her even more, attenuation the space between them.

Sakura untangled her arms from his neck and let it drop to his shoulders, from his shoulders to his chest, from his chest to his stomach. Syaoran's heart beats faster each time she moved her hands. But his heart rated even faster the moment she touched him between his thighs. An explosion of pleasure erupted inside of him and he groaned.

Sakura half smiled between his kisses and enjoyed the reaction she got. Unable to resist the temptation, Syaoran took one of his legs and pushed it in between her thighs, making her stand on her toes. Sakura could feel herself getting rather drowsy and pleasured as the fabric oh his pants deliberately touched her sensitive part. She realized she was wearing nothing but a wet towel around her and that made her aroused by it.

Sakura arched her chest towards him, making her breast collide onto Syaoran's chest. Syaoran noticed her movement and took in delight as she moaned and arched her back even more when Syaoran started to massage her breast with his hands.

Sakura used her hands to release him from his black jacket. Syaoran let go of her chest and helped her get the unwanted article off him. Sakura ripped apart his clothing one by one until he was standing in front of him wearing nothing but his underpants. Sakura took a moment to relish the body of god in front of her and used her hand to explore every inch of his muscular body.

She let her lips apart from his and she traveled her way down to his ears and licked his earlobe. Syaoran sucked in his breath as Sakura explored his sensitive area with her tongue and made him aroused even more. She then traveled her kisses to his neck and down his muscular and tanned chest, making Syaoran shiver in delight. But what made him explode even more was when he felt Sakura's mouth came closer to his stomach. His heartbeat turned up a few notched as she pressed her mouth against his manhood. He was frustrated at the thin cloth keeping her mouth to his manhood apart.

Unable to take the teasing much further, he made pulled her to her feet and took her legs and draped it around his waist. Sakura giggled when he got her off her feet and held his hands underneath her. He carried her to the bed without breaking the delicious kisses they both shared.

He dropped Sakura onto the white bed and tore apart her wet towel, revealing a soft, fair and flawless skin. Sakura gasped at his sudden movements and shivered as he gazed rewardingly at her body, scanning every part of her beautiful body as much as possible. Sakura was breathless and nervous. Her heartbeat hadn't gone slower and the burning sensation in her groins was making her burn with desire.

Syaoran opened her legs and used his arms to help him go on top of her body. He was in between her legs, kissing her mouth. Sakura started to feel heat in between her groins. She could feel his manhood touching her in between and she sucked in her breath in pleasure.

Syaoran didn't stop there. He broke the kiss and made his way down her body, mimicking what she had done to him. Sakura gasped when he suddenly touched her private area. She writhed in passion and pleasure as he worked his tongue in and out of her jewel. Sakura could barely stop her heart from beating tremendously fast but she gripped the white sheets with her hands and bit her lip.

Syaoran finally stopped and he came on top of her again and kissed her mouth, making her taste herself.

He stopped and stared at her face, gleaming with sweat but glowing with heat of desire. They both wanted what was next. They both wanted each other. And they both could see it in each others eyes.

Syaoran kissed her again and positioned himself to enter her. She didn't feel guilty. She didn't feel wrong. It was right. And Sakura shut her eyes and moaned as he entered her, filling her deeply with his massive manhood. He pulled in and out of her slowly, making her get used to the rhythm. Sakura relaxed her muscles and kissed him as he rocked faster. They were a vision of two people dancing the same tune. They were a beautiful silhouette of two people in love. Their heart beats together,

Sakura moaned louder and arched her back, wanting more of him inside of her. Syaoran held his position and gazed at Sakura's chest bobbing up and down as he pumped in and out of her. Sakura was about to reach her climax and she moaned louder and louder. Syaoran didn't slow down. He pumped faster and faster, using every last breath from his body as they both reached the pinnacle.

Together, they both felt complete as Syaoran crashed beside her, gasping for breath. He gazed at Sakura, whose body was gleaming with sweat. Sakura was breathless. She felt so absolute. She felt contented. She was in total bliss. There were no other words left. Just two people gazing at each other in the eye, feeling amazingly satisfied and content.

* * *

I'm sorry, this is my first lemon. I hope it wasn't too graphic. Maybe it was. I was influenced by my surroundings and this is pretty much the lemon that I can give you. I hope you're not disappointed.

Please read and review. How was the lemon? Sour enough?

Cheers,

**FreyA-wings**


	6. Being Vigilant

**Irreplaceable to the heart**

**By FreyA-wings**

**Chapter 6: Being Vigilant**

**I like the idea that you all enjoy reading this fic. I enjoy a lemon myself, that's why no matter what, every story I read preferably needs a lemon. Thanks for reading. It was a pleasure writing. **

**P.S. I'm currently reading GANTZ. Have you read it? It's grotesquely brilliant! And I'm watching FullMetal Alchemist (I love, I love, I love!) **

lidoOl ashun sweetie: Hey, thanks so much for reviewing. Keep those comments coming. BIG HUG

The Ravaja of Dejeneration: Hello to you too. Hope you enjoy chapter 5 and 6 at the same time. Toot! BIG HUG

The Angels' Princess: Thanks for commenting. BIG HUG

krn5rul3: LOL.. I have… Thanks for reading and reviewing. BIG HUG

Animefreakkagome: Awesome smiley face BIG HUG

I dunno your name: You seem to be a fan of lemons… LOL. Don't worry. I suppose this one will be filled with lemon goodness. I myself can't resist a good lemon or two… BIG HUG

Ahahaha…: Hey, thanks for reading… Please give me a name or a nickname so I know who you are. LOL… BIG HUG

meow-mix23: I hope this was a fast update. Sorry to disappoint you. LOL. BIG HUG

x-sw33t-s0nger-x: Thank youu!!!! GOOD GOOD… im happy that you like it. Cheers, BIG HUG

The Ravaja of Dejeneration: LOL… it's good that it's sour enough. Don't worry, if you like lemony stuff, there should be more later on. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Cheers BIG HUG

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Last Chapter:) **

Together, they both felt complete as Syaoran crashed beside her, gasping for breath. He gazed at Sakura, whose body was gleaming with sweat. Sakura was breathless. She felt so absolute. She felt contented. She was in total bliss. There were no other words left. Just two people gazing at each other in the eye, feeling amazingly satisfied and content.

**(Wednesday morning, 6.46 a.m, Li's Residences)**

The sun light shone on her eyelids and she awoke without administering any sign of solitude. She felt peaceful and wondrously satisfied. She opened her eyes slowly and watched the sun blaring on her face and lightly caressed her exposed skin. She didn't move an inch. Her heart raced as she recalled the amazing sex they had the night before.

Sakura raised her head and saw a strong arm, holding her in place. She turned her head and saw a peaceful face, strong jaw and tanned skin, lovingly parted lips and those amazingly beautiful hidden eyes that sent jolts each times she saw them.

A sudden revelation hit her and she bit her lip. She needed to get away from here before that maddening woman come barging in and sees them in this position. She quietly rid his arms from her waist and climbed out of bed. She sneaked into the bathroom and quickly put her clothes on.

She saw the sleeping figure moved underneath those white sheets as Sakura opened the door. She stopped and relished this amazing moment.

_I think I miss you already;_ she thought and closed the door slowly, not taking her eyes off the young man she had just made love to.

Her heart beats faster as she scanned the area. It was deserted, but who knows what security the Li's put in this mansion. Putting aside her wonderful thoughts, she raced out of the residence.

**(Wednesday morning, Li's residence)**

Syaoran awoke in the morning feeling satisfied. He opened his eyes and frowned. He looked around the area and saw nothing. _Was that just a dream?_ He thought to himself. He shook his head in disbelief. _Surely someone had slept next to him. She must've run away before I wake up_, Syaoran thought in disappointment. He allowed himself off his bed and washed his face.

Syaoran walked down the large marble stairs and entered the dining room where his breakfast was lying there ready for him to devour. He chuckled when he realized he was hungry but he wasn't hungry for food. But he eventually sat down and tasted the buttered toast.

No later after he took his second bite, Mei Lin came rushing into the dining room, her hair all crumpled from her sleep. She was wearing her night gown and she slammed the newspaper on top of Syaoran's breakfast.

'What's the meaning of this?' She angrily said and placed her hands on her hips. Syaoran was startled as he picked up the newspaper with a questioning look. What made Mei Lin so unhappy and angry like this must have something to do with the newspaper. He took a glance of the first page and fell in complete silence.

There he was on the front cover of the newspaper, holding Sakura's hand as she was soaking wet. Her face was rather blurred but his face was vividly exposed. Syaoran felt a knot tightened in his neck as he read the headlines, 'Famous Li spotted with a mysterious woman.'

'So what do make of that Syaoran?' Mei Lin yelled at him. Syaoran was silent for a second. Then he placed the newspaper in front of Mei Lin and continued eating his breakfast. 'The paper said the woman didn't come out after morning came. This would probably mean they spied on that woman the moment she walked in here and waited until she came out. You said she left when I came into your room last night. Don't you think this is just her way of bribing you? Why are you lying to me Syaoran?'

To Syaoran, all he could hear was the rambling of a foreigner speaking to him in a language he didn't know. He felt rather guilty but also angry at his carelessness. He stood up and walked away, leaving Mei Lin fuming with madness.

**(Wednesday morning, Kinomoto Mansion, CC)**

Sakura sighed deeply as she entered the warm water. She groaned as the delicate warm water caressed her skin.

Last night was by far the happiest moment of her life, Sakura thought and blushed when she remembered waking up peacefully. She felt protected and wanted. She could still feel the tingle of his lips on hers when he kissed her passionately. She remembered every single fiery touch on her skin, leaving love marks on her outer soul. The close distance of his body against hers was far too delightful.

Sakura blushed as those thoughts registered in her mind. But then a sudden puzzlement evaded her thoughts. _What would happen now?_ Sakura thought as she caressed her skin with a delicate soap. _What if this goes to the public's ears?_

Before she could think it through, there came a knock on her bathroom door and the sound of Andre's voice floated in. 'My darling Sakura-chan,' he called as he allowed himself in. Sakura didn't mind, because he's not really considered a man. 'I have some news for you,' Andre said with a worried look on his face. He handed her the newspaper that just got in this morning and Sakura nearly fainted the moment she saw the first page.

Sakura said nothing and Andre grew cautious. He sat down at the edge of the bathtub and held Sakura's shoulders. 'I don't want to ask anything,' he slowly said, 'but if it is something that I can help you, then you can explain it to me.'

Sakura was bewildered at the picture of the front cover. _What does this mean?_ Sakura finally thought aloud. For the first time in her life, Sakura had no idea what to do. Was she blacklisted or did she take the bait, she didn't know. What she knew for sure was that she needed to straighten things out before it got worse.

Sakura looked up at Andre and told him everything there was to know.

**(Wednesday afternoon, Li corporation, Head office)**

'I don't know what you are up to,' a man with dark eyes and dark hair spoke. It was a huge room and yet only two people are within it. Syaoran was sitting against the offices window sill, gazing out into the spacious scenery of the bustling city. 'So what are you planning to do?' the man spoke again with a masculine voice.

Syaoran stared back, 'let's do what we should do. Ignore it, Touya-san.'

'Seriously, Syaoran, what do you want me to do?' Touya asked, putting his hands inside his pocket. He was tall and refined. He wore an expensive jacket and he sat in his grand office of the Li Corporation.

Syaoran didn't say a word but stare out the window. 'Do you want me to bribe them?' the man continued with a hollow voice.

'No Touya,' Syaoran yelled back, 'that's just what they want. Money!'

'Well it would be money for them even if we bribe them or not. They have more intimate pictures Syaoran, they showed them to us. If that leaks, you're reputation is not going to stay put at the top of your game.'

'It's just a girl Touya-sama. It could be any girl. It won't make a difference in my reputation.' Syaoran said back with stubbornness.

'It's not just _any_ girl Syaoran,' Touya's voice became sharper with menace, 'I think you have missed the information that that girl is the first born of Nadeshiko san.'

Syaoran suddenly turned to look at his half brother in shock. Syaoran felt his chest tightened and his knees weak. He held on to the railings of the window and pressed his body against the cold glass. He stared at Touya with a look of disbelief.

Touya didn't respond. He knew it would come to this. He had been the heir of the Li cooperation. He was Syaoran's older brother who was conceived before Touya's mother died. His father soon married Syaoran's mother.

'You're joking,' Syaoran finally said in a weak tone. 'Why would I lie about this?' Touya said and sat down on the chair as he typed some things in the computer. 'It's not like we haven't done this. But I have researched her background. It seems she has a connection with us… The Li's.'

Before Syaoran could muster a yell of devastation, the phone rang and Touya pressed on the receiver. 'Miss Mizuki is here to see you Sir Touya,' a feminine voice said from the receiver and Touya allowed her to enter.

The large wooden door opened and a young woman in her mid 30s walked in gracefully. She had long gold and brownish hair and she wore an expensive Prada suit. She walked in with her black high heels and smiled as she entered. 'I'm sorry to disturb you,' she said with an elegant voice.

'What is it Kaho san?' Touya asked her with a handsome smile as he politely pointed for her to sit on the chair in front of him. Kaho Mizuki had been a long time friend of Syaoran's father. They knew each other from work and they were partners. She was the owner of the Mizuki foundation to support the Li Corporation.

She shook her head elegantly and her beautiful hair followed with her like a velvety curtain and said, 'actually, I am here to talk to Syaoran san if that is okay with you.' Touya nodded his head and she walked towards Syaoran. She handed him a map and she smiled affectionately.

'Your father had wanted me to research this academy in the United States. It is for you to join when you finish your high school,' Kaho-san said with a sweet and musical voice. Syaoran opened the map and he didn't utter a single word.

'Oh yes,' Touya said and stood up, 'it's the Academy for actors and actresses. That was what you had always wanted to be, am I correct?'

'We will help you get into the academy. I have a connection with the principal,' Kaho-san said as he sat down next to Syaoran, 'all I need is a chit-chat with him and it's all taken care of.'

Syaoran licked his lips. It was too easy, he thought. Just because he was a member of a conglomerate family and to top that, he looked just like Takaeshi Fujitaka. Syaoran sighed and said, 'I'll think about this.'

'I hope it's a yes,' Touya said as he sat down on his chair again, poking a cigar into his mouth and lighting it, 'because it would be good for your actor's reputation. You can take some time off until this issue that is spreading dies off and you can come back fully equipped.'

'I said I will think about this onii-san,' Syaoran said sharply.

Touya didn't respond. He stared at Syaoran's icy stare and sipped on his cigar and blew away the murky particles of smoke. 'I will let myself out,' Syaoran deeply sighed and kissed Kaho-san's delicate hand before bowing to Touya-san.

When Syaoran walked out of their sight, Kaho gracefully walked towards Touya and sat down on his arm pad, touched his shoulders and leaned forward. 'Your little brother will soon be turning 18 Touya-san,' Kaho-san whispered to his ears, 'and you will soon be turning 26. Don't you think it's time to settle down?'

Touya chuckled and leveled his eyes to hers. He touched her cheek and smiled. 'I think it's time…'

**(Wednesday evening, Kinomoto Mansion)**

Sakura was pacing around her room while stranded in between her thoughts. She couldn't pass her elusive thoughts that have been jumping around inside her head. She needed to go and see him. She needed to talk to him.

She quickly darted out of her room and closed the door quietly behind her. The hallway was empty as she walked quietly along the marble floor. Suddenly, two figure appeared at the end of the hallway. Sakura stopped in her tracks and felt her heart beating faster.

The figure quickly drew near and Sakura recognized them as two guards in black suit. Behind them were two other people. She recognized who they were.

'Good evening Mrs. Daidouji,' Sakura politely said and bowed as the two guards stopped and allowed the other two to walk forward. Sakura's heartbeat did not slow down as the person in front of her was far too superior.

Sonomi Daidouji stopped in front of Sakura. She was wearing a plain white shirt and a working black skirt. She looked so stunning and elegant, it made Sakura feel intimidated. She had a fair skin and a light brown hair. Behind her stood another young woman, probably the same age as Sakura. She had straight long and black shining hair that was so beautiful; Sakura felt her chest tightened with jealousy. She had a fair skin and her nose was so similar to Mrs. Daidouji. Her eyes were solid black, sucking the breath out of Sakura.

'Miss Kinomoto,' Sonomi-san said with a rather sharp tone. Sakura had only seen this woman once. It was the time when she was admitted into CC (celebrity Center) in aid for her protection against the press since her mother's disappearance. Sakura was too small to remember how she looked like, but nevertheless, she remembered those slender shoulders and those sharp and yet beautiful piercing eyes.

Sakura was clueless as to why she had approached Sakura but she felt sure she had done something bad.

'Miss Kinomoto,' Sonomi-san repeated with a sharper tone, 'I wanted to talk to you about some matters.'

Sakura gulped as she glanced at her big bodied body guards. She looked at the lady behind Sonomi-san and she nodded cautiously. She opened the door to her room and Sonomi-san and the lady followed her in. Her bodyguard stayed outside of her room.

Sakura was nervous. Her room wasn't exactly tidy and if she realized there was something odd in that room, Daidouji-san might actually find a hidden treasure.

'It's a pleasant surprise Daidouji-san,' Sakura said sweetly as she pulled a chair for her to sit on, 'may I know what it is you want to talk about?'

Sonomi-san sat at the chair Sakura pulled for her and she frowned deeply, making her pretty face look distorted. 'Sakura,' she said with a low voice, 'I am here concerning the papers. I would have called you to my office but that wouldn't just be my style.'

Sakura gulped and said nervously, 'so you saw what was on the papers?' _How the hell could she know it was me? It was such a small picture of me._

'I noticed that face when I read the daily newspaper. I am not blind to entertainment news Kinomoto-san. They are my breakfast to eat every morning,' Sonomi-san said with a calm voice.

'It seems that I have failed to protect you from the public and the press,' she continued and turned her head towards Sakura with a plain look on her face, 'and you have failed to show yourself dependable or trustworthy.'

Sakura wanted to say something back but she swallowed it. It was her fault after all. Sonomi-san didn't know her timetable everyday was to steal Takaeshi Fujitaka's belongings. If she knew what was happening, she would get throw out for sure.

'I am deeply sorry Daidouji-san,' Sakura said meekly, bowing her head to hide her red cheeks, 'I was reckless and stupid.'

Sonomi-san sighed and got up her chair, 'it's no use apologizing. What's already a bowl of porridge; it cannot turn to grain again.' She walked towards Sakura's wide window and stared out onto the large green back garden of her mansion. 'It seems you owe me Sakura,' Sonomi-san continued, 'I will be expecting something much more constructive in the next few weeks. If not…'

Sonomi-san turned to look at her, 'I am sorry to say, there won't be any place for you in this house. I cannot offer you further acquaintance. I am only helping you because of your mother.'

Sakura thought she saw Sonomi-san's eyes watered but she blinked and said, 'I wish not to displease you. I promise I will do a better job next time.'

'It's not a job Sakura,' Sonomi-san said, 'I am responsible for you.'

Sakura didn't say anything else. The dark haired lady just listened to the conversation. She had a kind look on her face but hadn't said a word since. Sonomi-san noticed Sakura's eye movements and explained with a bright smile, 'enough with me lecturing. I am also here because I have an important job for you.'

Sakura felt her neck tightened. _A job?_ She thought in fear.

Sonomi-san walked towards the dark haired young woman and hugged her shoulders with a passionate smile. 'This is my daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji. She's the same age as you Sakura,' Sonomi-san brightly as Sakura watched her daughter smile kindly. She does have Sonomi-san's smile and those black eyes seem to reach inside her.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Daidouji-san,' Sakura smiled kindly and bowed.

'Oh no,' Tomoyo said as she walked closer to Sakura and held out her hand, 'call me Tomoyo, if you please, Sakura-san.'

Sakura was ready to like her. She smiled as she shook Tomoyo's hand, 'okay then, Tomoyo-san, please to meet you.'

'Yes Sakura,' Sonomi-san said and put her hands together, 'My daughter just arrived from Milan, Paris a few hours ago. My dearly beloved daughter have been away for so long, I'm afraid she's forgotten all about her dear home.'

'Mother,' Tomoyo said with a frown, 'I don't have a weak memory like you.'

Sonomi-san and Sakura laughed.

'I suppose I will be asked to take care of you,' Sakura said with a brilliant smile. 'Yes Sakura-san,' Sonomi-san said, 'she will be going to school here from now on. I know it's a bit late. You only have a year to go until you will graduate. But I need my Tomoyo-chan here with me.'

'A mother should miss their daughters,' Sakura said with a sad smile. She turned down her eyes and Sonomi-san quickly said, 'I'm sorry Sakura. I don't have enough time to talk to you. A working woman like me has extra activities beyond my working hours. If you please Tomoyo-chan, 'Sonomi-san gathered her belongings and opened the door, 'I will leave you here with Sakura-san. Thank you for your help Sakura.'

And at that, Sonomi-san disappeared from her room. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at Tomoyo-san. She was so beautiful; Sakura felt a pang of jealousy spread throughout her whole body. But she ignored it and offered her some drink.

'Oh yes please, can I have Evian water?' Tomoyo happily asked. Sakura nodded and prepared her drink.

While Sakura was preparing her drink, Tomoyo was looking around her room with observant eyes. When Sakura finally handed her the drink, Tomoyo said thank you and drank her water.

'You have a nice room Sakura-chan,' Tomoyo said. Sakura blushed and replied a thank you. 'So Sakura-chan,' Tomoyo continued, 'what kind of secret are you hiding?'

Sakura thought her head might explode in embarrassment but she laughed it off and said, 'what do you mean a secret Tomoyo-chan?'

Tomoyo paused and gazed at Sakura's face. 'Well,' Tomoyo said with a whisper, 'you must have done something very… happy.'

Sakura didn't know what to say. Was she implying that Sakura had done something that makes her happy? 'What do you mean happy Tomoyo-san? I am always happy,' Sakura replied. Tomoyo shook her head and said, 'not in that kind of happy. But you have done something you have never done before, and you seem very happy to be able to do it.'

Sakura was about to burst a tomato red but she held it in. _What exactly does she mean by 'never done before?' _Sakura's thought raced inside her head.

Tomoyo noticed the change on Sakura's expression and smiled. 'It's okay Sakura-chan. I get this kind of reaction from people. I am a very observant person,' Tomoyo explained. Sakura breathed out a sigh and Tomoyo asked again, 'so… does it hurt like people say?'

Sakura raised her hands in front of her and felt her cheeks burn, 'Tomoyo-san! What do you mean by hurt?'

Tomoyo only smiled in response and she beamed brightly as she said, 'but that's not the only secret you are hiding, right?'

Sakura was shocked as Tomoyo walked to the large window. 'It's okay Sakura. I won't say anything to my mother.'

Sakura wasn't sure she was ready to put trust in her new friend. She had such vigilant eyes. Sakura wasn't prepared for her perceptive theories. She also wasn't sure which secret Tomoyo was implying. It could be other thing. _But what if she meant her daily stealing jobs?_ Sakura thought in despair.

Tomoyo turned from the window and smiled. 'It's such a beautiful place out there Sakura-san. Why don't we go for a walk and we'll have some talk together.'

Sakura sighed and quickly averted all negative thoughts out of her head. She nodded and smiled as she led her new friend from her room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hello my friends. This is the 6th chapter. The two people have not met but I have to add some characters in my story to continue. How is it? May I know what you think? Please send a review. If there is any kind of suggestions, they are also welcome. Peace!

**P.S. I want to obtain at least a total of 40 reviews for me to get to the next chapter. I hope I will be seeing you on the next 7th chapter.**

Thank you so much for reading!!!


	7. The Desire To Meet Again

**Irreplaceable to the heart**

**By FreyA-wings**

**Chapter 7: The desire to meet again**

**The end of my semester is coming up and I still have 7 projects to finish. I also have to make a miniature house for my residential interior design project. It's fun but definitely tiring. I hope I can still write, work and get some sleep in the next month. Good luck to me!**

**P.S. Just a little information. I was awed to find that in my story stats, there were twice the hits on chapter 5 (the lemon) than there is on the other chapter. I think it's because I said in the summary that chapter 5 has a lemon… oh no… Anyway, I got a good 6060 hits on this story! I am so happy! **

**For My Reviewer**

**Smiley:** hello smiley. Why can't you tell me your name ne? I hope you like this chapter. BIG HUG, cheers! **The Rajava of Dejeneration**: thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. BIG HUG! **Ahahaha:** LOL. So I guess you want to stick with that name? Alright, it's your choice. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy this chapter! **Xx:** I love Tomoyo in this story and I think you will like her too. I have updated as fast as I can so you have to give me a present or something. LOL. BIG HUG! **Meow-mix23**: Thanks for reading and reviewing. BIG HUG! **Animefreakkagome:** LOL… you are one interesting reviewer. Thanks anyway. BIG HUG! **MizUnapprochable:** Hm… I think I put some like it hot because I really don't know what to name the title. I like your idea, but just read the story! Thanks, BIG HUG! **Kaipanther:** Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing! They will meet again, don't you worry! BIG HUG! **SakuraBlossom4:** Sakura and Syaoran will always be together forever! HAI! LOL… BIG HUG! **TotallyKawaii:** OOO… thank god you like this one too. LOL. I'm happy you read both of my stories! BIG HUG! **Eesul:** Hey eesul! It's a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for reading! BIG HUG! **Happytofu:** Thank you very much for reading my fic. It's a pleasure to write, although my hands are not as fast. OO…. Thanks for putting this as your fav! BIG HUG!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Last Chapter:) **

Sakura wasn't sure she was ready to put trust in her new friend. She had such vigilant eyes. Sakura wasn't prepared for her perceptive theories. She also wasn't sure which secret Tomoyo was implying. It could be other thing. _But what if she meant her daily stealing jobs?_ Sakura thought in despair.

Tomoyo turned from the window and smiled. 'It's such a beautiful place out there Sakura-san. Why don't we go for a walk and we'll have some talk together.'

Sakura sighed and quickly averted all negative thoughts out of her head. She nodded and smiled as she led her new friend from her room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Wednesday afternoon, Southern Park)**

The sun was bright and brilliant, casting its radiant rays from the tip of Sakura's toes to the top of her head, warming her whole body. She looked over at her new friend, a gorgeous black head whom she feared she might be more than just a friend. She looked at Sakura with solid black eyes and shuddered as a wave of cold breeze swept across them.

They were walking along a concrete path down the street. On their left laid the most beautiful park Sakura had known to love. This was where she shared most of her childhood, playing and running around the sweet verdant grass.

'I remember rolling down the hill just right there Tomoyo,' Sakura smiled and pointed at a small hill. Tomoyo smiled back, 'were you here all your life?'

Sakura nodded, chuckling at a funny memory she had in this park, 'I have been here since I could remember.' Then Sakura paused and a frown began to form on her beautiful face. She did remember she was playing at this park, but not alone. Sakura was held by her mother. She suddenly missed her.

'What's wrong Sakura?' Tomoyo asked with a curious face. Sakura came back to reality and wanted to say nothing was wrong but she swallowed it back. She knew Tomoyo was no ordinary stupid person, so timidly Sakura spoke, 'I wish my mother was here.'

Tomoyo frowned, 'where did she go?' I chuckled nervously and glanced at my feet as we walked father away from the park, 'she disappeared all of the sudden, when I was 5 years old. I was suddenly under the care of your mother's company, Celebrity Center. I know, it's weird for me to be there.' Sakura glanced up and saw Tomoyo's kind face. I blushed.

'You see, my mother was Nadeshiko Kinomoto,' Sakura spoke with a kind voice, 'when she disappeared, I was transferred to CC. The reason for that is they want to keep me protected, a part of my mother's contract with the entertainment industry.'

Tomoyo nodded and beamed, 'Sakura-chan, you must love your mother very much.'

Sakura blushed as she melted away at the grinning Tomoyo. She looked so carefree, wise and astute, something that Sakura rarely saw in a person who was her age. 'And why do you say that Tomoyo-san?' Sakura asked and Tomoyo only smiled in reply, 'because even if your mother left you when you are still a small vulnerable child, you do not speak ill of her. You don't hate her. So you must love her.'

Sakura was speechless. Tomoyo seemed to know everything about her just from a few sentences she spoke. Sakura smiled back, a spread of relief shone on her face. There is someone in this world that finally understood her. 'No Tomoyo-san,' Sakura said again as they pass a beautiful Sakura tree, 'I love my mother very much. That is why I want to find her. I was about to jeopardize my mother's name because I disobediently tried to runaway from CC. Then there were people that made me realize, if I do something as childish as that, my mother's love and caring protection would just go to waste.'

Sakura sighed and breathed in the wonderful smell of morning breeze. She stretched her arms as a swift of wind blew past her, blowing her hair and skirt away. It felt free as it touched her body.

'I know my mother will come back,' Sakura continued as they stopped underneath a large Sakura tree, the petals drifting down as the wind blew, creating a beautiful sakura snow. 'I just have to wait for her return,' Sakura smiled and she sat down on a bark of a tree, 'no matter how long it is. I will find some way to make her return.'

Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and together admired the soft petals slowly falling from its tree.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Sakura's POV_

'_Andre, André,' I cried sulkily as I gazed at my mother's distant expression, 'what happened to my mama?'_

_I remembered crying so much when I tried called my mother many, many times. She looked at me with fear on her face. Tears were gleaming in her eyes and I felt my hands reaching her began to draw back. She looked at me with a curious face as a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me back. _

_I struggled to free myself from those cold hands. I wanted to feel my mother's warm hands. I wanted to be embraced by those arms. I wanted to hear my mother's voice._

_I freed myself with all my might, screaming her name over and over. She didn't reply. Instead, I could see her shiver and tremble in fear as she put her hands over her ears and shook her head witlessly. _

'_Mama, Mama, remember me? Remember Sakura-chan?' _

'…ra… Sakura… Sakura-chan'

Sakura could hear a voice in her head and she suddenly opened her eyes. She was breathing rapidly and sweat was forming on her face. She looked up to find a worried Tomoyo leaning over her. Sakura gulped and glanced around. She had been asleep, leaning on the Sakura tree. The sky was getting darker. She finally gathered herself, and breathed in, releasing the tension that was formed on her whole body.

'Are you okay Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo grabbed her arm and squeezed it reassuringly, 'let's go home.'

'Oh,' Sakura sighed and lifted herself off the ground. She wiped the sweat from her face and smiled forcefully. 'I'm sorry Tomoyo,' Sakura said with a guilty face, 'I had a nightmare.'

'Let's go home,' Tomoyo started but Sakura stopped her, 'No Tomoyo, its okay. I'm alright. Let's go grab something to eat. I'm starving.'

Felling suddenly nervous, Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm and raced down the hill from the withering Sakura tree.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Thursday Afternoon, Li's residence)**

A young man began pacing in his room back and forth; biting his nails was his habit he had tried to get rid of. Something very important had been bugging his mind all through the day and he had been waiting for a call to ring. The afternoon sun was making him dizzy. He shook his head and pulled the curtain together, blackening his huge room.

Suddenly, a knock came and the young man groaned. Before he could answer, a young lady walked in and gracefully flipped her air after she closed the door.

'Syaoran Li,' Mei Lin said with a serious expression, 'I know you might not want to talk to me, but I want to clear things out'

'There is nothing to be cleared, Mei Lin,' came Syaoran's bitter reply. Mei Lin bit her lips and swallowed a huge knot that began to form in her throat. 'Syaoran,' Mei Lin tried again, her voice broken, 'I didn't mean to get to you this morning. But I need you to understand that---'

'Enough Mei Lin,' Syaoran nearly shouted, 'I have enough problems going on in my life already. My boss is calling me for a movie offer, the tabloids are practically screaming my name on their headlines and now with the new school my brother has planned out, I'm not so sure my life is even better.'

Mei Lin sighed and dropped her head in dismay. She felt responsible for the whole incident. If only she didn't allow that woman into their house, maybe there won't be much commotion. Mei Lin was brought here because she had been given the responsibility of helping Li Syaoran towards his goal. Nevertheless, he kept rejecting her no matter how much Mei Lin wanted to help.

'Please Mei Lin,' Syaoran said again as he slumped onto his comfortable chair, looking very miserable and tired, 'can you go, please.'

Mei Lin felt tears started to form in her eyes. She blinked them back and turned around and walked away. She didn't want Syaoran to see her crying like this. Crying isn't something Mei Lin would do. So she walked away, and closed the door, letting the exhausted Syaoran Li in his own troubles.

When Mei Lin was out of sight, Syaoran's phone started to ring. He picked it up and found it was his assistant he hired. Syaoran nodded as the man spoke into his ear and then began to write numbers onto a piece of scrap paper. Syaoran suddenly looked happy, pleasure written on his face. He gratefully said his thanks, turned off his phone and relished on the numbers written on the scrap of paper.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Thursday Afternoon, Celebrity Center, head office, behind a large desk)**

A phone started to ring and a young woman in pastel colored clothes didn't answer it. She waited for the third ring and picked it up.

'Good afternoon, Daidouji speaking,' the young woman said elegantly as she leaned back against her leather chair. She heard a masculine voice with elegant manners spoke in a deep tone. Daidouji flicked her chocolate hair and frowned slightly. The man behind the phone was seeking a young lady who was supposed to have a hidden profile.

'May I know who is speaking?' Daidouji asked with a rather sharper tone. When she heard the reply, her frowned deepened.

'Can you please repeat the name, Sir,' the young woman asked again, suspicious at the sound of eagerness on the man's voice. When she heard the name again, she suddenly felt angry, 'I'm sorry Sir but the name you are looking for is not available.'

The young man sounded unrelenting and wanted to be sure but Daidouji interrupted, 'we have many names available with the name Sakura but there is none with the name Sakura Kinomoto. Thank you for calling sir, have a nice day.'

Then she put down the receiver quickly, as if a ghost was behind that line. She frowned deeper as she leaned back into her chair and started to dial a number.

The receiver picked up the line and after the third ring a young woman answered in a sweet voice, 'yes mother?'

'Tomoyo-chan,' Daidouji said, 'I need to talk to you.'

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Thursday afternoon, Li's residences, Syaoran's room)**

Syaoran put down his phone and frowned. He looked at the number again and redialed. The number wasn't wrong.

Syaoran sighed and dialed another number. A deep voice answered, 'yes Sir Li? Is there something wrong?'

'Terada-san? I have tried calling this number but it seemed—'

'The number you have called is the celebrity center itself. They are very strict about the names and profile of their guarded members of the center.'

'Then what the hell should I do?'

'The name you have given me is still under research. That person is located in the Celebrity Center itself. They are strict with visitors. They have their own protected reason. You cannot call them unless you are a member of their family.'

'And what about her friends?'

'The names of her friends should be listed and have to sign a contract. They are quite suspicious about other people being brought into the center.'

Syaoran closed his eyes and frowned, 'thank you Terada-san.' Then he hung up.

Disappointment spread all over Syaoran's face. Was he able to see her again, he didn't know. Tomorrow would be another party day for another member of the Li family. The party will be held at his house. Maybe if he could lure her just like he had done with the rest of Fujitaka's belonging then she would come. Then again, most of his belongings are already sold in the bidding event held a few days ago.

Syaoran paused, not sure what to do. Everyday was a hectic day. But no matter how hectic, his heart isn't beating as properly as it used to. Something vital had been taken away and all Syaoran could feel is an ache on his chest. He missed her. She kept coming in his dreams. He needed to see her. His heart longed hers.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Thursday evening, Kinomoto mansion, CC, Sakura's room)**

The soft and silky texture of the fabric made Sakura's face grew bright red. The soft red, pink and orange color of the fabric brought her back to the old times. It was a dress her mother had when she was a young girl. It was a simple summer dress with bright warm colors of flowers. Her mother had worn this dress during a perfume shoot she had done a few years back.

Sakura took hold of the dress and smelt the flowery fragrance of her mother's scent.

Then, a knock came at her door and Sakura quickly put back the dress into her drawer before the door opened. Just in time for her to hide her mother's dress, a beautiful head poked through the door. It was Tomoyo.

'Come in Tomoyo,' Sakura said and jumped on her bed, taking a large book and leaned back on the back rest of the bed. Tomoyo walked in with a cute black dress and sat on the bed, in front of Sakura.

'Sakura,' Tomoyo said with a worried look on her face, 'I'm not suppose to tell you this but I have to because I just don't think there is a good reason to hide this from you.'

Sakura grew worried. She frowned and sat straight, pondering into Tomoyo's bold black eyes. 'Someone was looking for you,' Tomoyo continued with a gentle voice. 'Who?' Sakura frowned, wondering if her school friends had come back from the holidays. Usually they would call her cell phone number if they wanted to talk.

'Someone called my mother to ask for you,' Tomoyo said and searched Sakura's eyes for a possible explanation, 'it was a man by the name of Li Syaoran.'

Sakura gasped and looked at Tomoyo wide eyed. 'He called?' Sakura said in a whisper. Her heartbeat suddenly raced and a wave of heat began to form on her face. Sakura gulped and waited to Tomoyo's response.

'Yes, Li Syaoran, the actor,' Tomoyo repeated with a hint of smile on her face, 'the man whose house you went into and didn't come out until the next morning.'

Sakura was blushing even more and she avoided Tomoyo's watchful gaze. 'I surrender,' Sakura said as she folded her legs with her arms, 'what did he want?'

'Well, my mother did not say anything else,' Tomoyo turned her head a little and paused, 'she also said not to mention this to you.'

Sakura frowned, wondering if her new friend is to be trusted. 'Then why did you tell me?' Sakura asked curiously.

'Well dummy,' Tomoyo smiled, 'because he wants to see you. And I know you want to see him.'

Sakura swore her heart stopped. What Tomoyo had just clearly said into the open was true. After everything they had gone through, Sakura had never missed anyone than her mother this much.

A knock came at her door and a man's head poked in, 'Sakura-chan.'

'Andre!' Sakura beamed as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Andre could sense something was different. He stared at Tomoyo who smiled kindly to him.

'Another pretty lady Sakura?' Andre brightly asked as he walked to Tomoyo, took her by the shoulders and kissed both her cheeks, 'it's wonderful that Sakura has a new friend.'

'She's Tomoyo Daidouji, Andre,' Sakura blushed slightly. Andre's smile grew wider. 'Well, if it isn't the lady that just got home all the way from France? I admire you have come back to continue your study miss Daidouji.'

Tomoyo smiled kindly and relished the pleasant moment, 'It's a pleasure to meet you Andre. I was just here to discuss an important matter with Sakura.'

Andre turned towards Sakura with a worried expression on his face, 'what is it my dear?'

Sakura gave a nervous giggle before seating herself on one of her chairs and spoke with a defenseless voice, 'Li Syaoran had called the center to ask for me.'

Andre's hand went to his mouth and a shocked expression was written obliviously on his face, 'no way. And then what happened?'

'well, my mother called me and asked to hide this from Sakura,' Tomoyo added and flipped her gorgeous long black hair from her shoulders and sat next to Sakura on her bed, 'but I think she should see him.'

Sakura felt her heartbeat flutter at the sound of the word 'him.' In all her life she had never found a man that she felt very comfortable with. And now a famous young actor who was wanted by the whole state of female society had called her. Most importantly, she had done something extraordinary with him.

'You're right Tomoyo,' Sakura said with a more determined face, 'I have to see him.'

Andre chuckled to himself and put down a beautiful black gown onto Sakura's bed and said, 'for the future.' He turned to Tomoyo and kissed her hand, 'I'm sorry my lady but I cannot stay here very long. My partner Eriol has been missing me too much. Sakura,' he turned to Sakura and gave her a hopeful face, 'tomorrow night is another anniversary night for the Li family. It's better to blend into the crowd. The press is going nuts about what happened the other day, it's better to act more cautious.'

Sakura nodded in agreement. She took the black gown in her hands and felt reassured at the soft and silky texture of the fabric and smiled to Andre, 'thank you André.'

When Andre left, Tomoyo held Sakura's shoulders with comfort and smiled. Sakura had never felt more encouraged in her life.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Friday night, Li's residence, the night of anniversary)**

Syaoran felt numb as he smiled forcefully to one of the members of his brother's company and felt that his ears were a water pipe that whatever he listened to comes out his other ear.

For once in his life, Syaoran felt grateful when Mei Lin walked beside him and rescued him from an endogenous member of the parliament. He bowed politely and walked away.

'You're not yourself today Syaoran,' Mei Lin said as she held her dark blue gown by her fingers, creating a flow every time she stepped forward.

'I am never myself Mei Lin,' Syaoran bitterly said as he bowed to a person that he doesn't know.

As soon as they were out of sight Syaoran let his breath out and snorted, 'man, we really like to make sure intense party.' Mei Lin didn't laugh at the obviousness but she sighed and put a hand on Syaoran's shoulders, 'I think it's okay if you rest first. You don't look too well.'

'I'm never well Mei Lin,' Syaoran responded, intrigued at the thought of leaving this disastrously boring place.

'I just think it's better if you get some rest. It will be bad if people see you at this state,' Mei Lin said with a worried expression on her face, 'you don't look like yourself and if something happens, who knows what could be done.'

Syaoran felt strange at Mei Lin's sudden mental introspection. But there was a good reason behind her wariness. Syaoran could act a little dumb and generous at this state. So he decided this time, to follow Mei Lin's suggestion.

'Okay fine Mei Lin,' Syaoran rolled his eyes and fixed his suit, 'I'll do as you say. So meanwhile, don't interrupt me.'

Mei Lin finally sighed in depression, getting used to Syaoran's offensive remark and walked away with her brilliant sapphire gown. When she was out of sight, Syaoran sighed and watched as a couple of waiters walked passed him with wine glasses on their trays. He took one and walked to the back, slowly leaving the hustling crowd. Unknown to him, a stranger followed him closely.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Friday night, Li's residence, hallway to Syaoran's room)**

The halls were suddenly quiet and dark, luminous lamps glowed as he passed, sprinkling the marble floor with a mixture of light and shadow. He could hear his footsteps echoed and he halted in front of his door. He pressed the keys onto the door lock system and waited for the door to automatically open when he felt a special presence.

He turned to look and saw a black figure walking towards him. Syaoran suddenly felt tense, his heartbeat faster and he clutched his hands tight onto the door handle. Where the hell is the security when you needed them? Syaoran screamed into his head and wondered what he should do.

The figured suddenly stopped and paused. Syaoran also paused. He sensed the figure was looking at him with broadened eyes. The figure then moved towards him, through the halls and the luminous lamps. Syaoran suddenly frowned when he felt familiar with the silhouette and the way the figure was walking.

Syaoran's heart beat couldn't slow down. He stepped away from his already opened bedroom door and stepped forward as the figure ran to him. Syaoran could hear ringing in his ears when he recognized that face.

The figure stopped a few meters away from him, the lamps causing dramatic shadows on the figures well tones body shape. Syaoran gulped when he recognize that face.

'Hello, Syaoran,' the young woman spoke. She was wearing a black strapless gown, beautifully wrapping her, showing off her well proportioned body. She was wearing black gloves and a pair of diamond necklace and ring. Her golden brown hair was pulled back onto a tight bun, revealing her exposed shoulders. The same shoulders Syaoran had felt a few nights before. They were the same eyes, the same nose, the same mouth that he had felt that night before.

Without any further, Syaoran ran towards her and used his hands to push her face up to his as he touched his sensitive lips to hers. Sakura felt her pulse quickened as she felt the same warmth embracing her. She moaned when she felt his tongue dancing with hers as sparks roamed her head. She suddenly felt a wave of heat and pleasure wash over her and felt the need to feel him again.

Syaoran pressed his lips to her further and pushed her petite figure towards the wall and she moaned when the cold marble wall touched her body. Syaoran took both her hands and cuffed them against the wall as Sakura felt helpless to Syaoran's intense kisses. She felt her body heat up and Syaoran's hunger was driving both of them crazy.

Suddenly, over the kissing noises they were making, a sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway and they stopped suddenly, feeling the intrusion maddening their senses.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and went into his room which he locked quickly. When he was sure it was secured, he turned to the young woman he had been waiting for. She had a look of guilt and curiosity in her face.

'I tried to reach you,' Syaoran said, suddenly feeling breathless, 'but I guess your location is unknown.'

Sakura gulped and felt her chest weave up and down, gasping for air, 'I know. That is why I came to see you.' Sakura could feel the same intensifying eyes boring deep into hers and felt her lips numb.

'I don't know what is happening to me but I know for sure, that I needed to see you,' Sakura continued as he relished her figure from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. It was really her.

'I think… I may have…' Syaoran wanted to say but felt his tongue push back as the words try to unknot.

'I also…' Sakura also continued, taking a step forward, hungry for his lips again.

The same words they both wanted to say have been spoken as they stared deep into each others eyes, falling deeper. Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore. He took her arms and pressed his lips against hers again and carefully pushed her back to his bed, the same delicious soft pearly white sheets. He slowly pushed her down and kissed her again, managing to get his body on top of hers without crushing her. Sakura tore his black jacket forcefully and Syaoran helped her free her black dress from her body.

As they began to roam each other's body with their hands, the phone rang. Syaoran ignored it, and kissed her ears passionately.

When the answering machine picked up, a sound of a man's voice ran through his room and Syaoran stopped short. 'Mister Li, the information you have wanted is here. There is something you might want to see. I have faxed it to your place since I could not reach you.'

Then the message stopped. Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, who was nearly half undressed. The man said the message was important, but now it just seemed to interrupt the heated atmosphere. Syaoran sighed when he saw Sakura's face.

He stood up and walked to the faxing machine with only his underpants and watched as a piece of paper slowly appeared. He took it slowly and began to read the notes written on it.

After a few paragraphs, Syaoran's breath got caught and he gripped the flimsy paper with a shudder.

'What's wrong?' Sakura's voice could be heard behind him as she struggled to go to him. If anything was wrong, this was by far the most erroneous mistake he could ever make, Syaoran thought when he finished reading the paper; a sudden awkwardness filled his mind.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Um… I'm sorry if I didn't continue with the scene but I had to stop here or I'll write too much. Sorry for the long wait. This one was especially hard for me to write but you have to forgive me. My final project is due in two weeks so you have to say good luck to me. There is soooo much to do I myself am surprised that I have time to write this story.**

**Please review, considering that despite all my hard work I still have time to write… BUG HUG TO ALL!**

**P.S. I am watching bleach! Do any of you like this? I LOVE IT! Especially the bad guys… and byakuya that is… ooo.. and ichigo…. Ugh… I love them all. **

**Cheers My friends!**


	8. The Limit

**Irreplaceable to the heart**

**By FreyA-wings**

**Chapter 8: The limit**

**I tried uploading this chapter two days before but somehow it wouldn't work. Good thing it can upload now... LOL.**

**I had a fun time writing this story and I am very much glad that more people are responding to this. First of all, this story will definitely end up with our favorite couple together. Please read the next chapters as they search for the truth.**

**I am really happy that I have finished my final project. I haven't slept in 48 hours two times and slept 3 hours everyday. It's pretty hectic and I blame the college for not putting a good schedule. LOL. I got to admit, after I finished the project and handed in, I felt very relaxed and grateful. **

**P.S. Please read my other story called 'Way to the Top.' It's a Syaoran and Sakura story so you will probably enjoy it as well. And if you like Rurouni Kenshin's Kenshin and Kaoru pairings please read my first fic called 'Controlling emotions.' **

**For My Reviewer**

**Koneko Meow Chan: **Hey Koneko, thank you for reading my lemon. But do you only read lemons? Come read the rest of the story, LOL. So you love lemons? LOL, I think I may also have this thing about lemons, the more sour the better. Thanks for your suggestions, I will consider it. I didn't get your email because the system wouldn't allow email address or URL. But I think you should write whatever you want. Just draw it out of your fantasies or own experience (LOL). I've got Rurouni Kenshin and Cardcaptor fanfics. Come read them. Anyway, thanks for reading BIG HUG! **Eesul:** LOL, it's all cool. Thank you for reading, reviewing and loving this story. Hope you like this update. BIG HUG. **Black Star Dragon Girl:** Hey black star dragon girl, I'm good. As a matter of fact I am quite stressed but anyway how about you? Thanks for reading, reviewing and liking this story. I appreciate it. Please continue to review, BIG HUG! **Firegoddess372:** Oh, I'm sorry for the love scene. I can't write a story without putting the love scenes in. But great that you like the story. YAY. Hope you enjoy this chapter. BIG HUG! **Rushi star:** LOL, thanks for reading the first chapter, come read the others. Thank you BIG HUG! **MizUnapprochable:** Wow, you have written yourself a scenario there LOL. My sister loved Hitsugaya. He is super cute. But I'm more of a Kuchiki Byakuya and Ichigo and Uruhara fan. LOL. Oh, and I had an error spelling mistake. It's not supposed to be Bug Hug but BIG HUG. It's great that I left you anticipating more. But calm down in your dream world okay, LOL. **TimeStream:** LOL… it's good that you love the lemon. Well, you should read more because there will be more lemons coming. **Pollyhi5:** Oh no, well, if I told you then I would spoil the story. But just read on and thanks for reviewing. BIG HUG. **Ahahahaha:** it's the 'laughter' again. I don't want to spoil the story so you can read the other chapter. Hey, another bleach fan. YAY. Yes Byakuya IS darn sizzling hot. Oh, I wish they are real people. But oh well, how desperate are we. Thanks for reading and reviewing. BIG HUG. **The Ravaja of Dejeneration**: OH, thanks for loving the story. Keep reading. BIG HUG! **Smiley:** I have to put down smiley because they won't allow me to use that smiley face. Anyway, thank you for reading. Well, oh, just read the story. I am on the verge of telling the truth. LOL. BIG HUG. **Meow-mix23**: thanks for reading. BIG HUG. **The angel's princess:** you have to read the rest to find out LOL. Oh, and thank you for a great review. BIG HUG. **KaiPanther:** hey I can't tell you what happened! LOL. Keep reading and thanks for the review. BIG HUG! **Syaoran143Sakura:** you're a Syaoran and Sakura fan. Thanks! BIG HUG!

**P.S. a big thank you for 'allficlover' for putting my story into his 'best archives' C2. BIG HUGE HUG for you. And awesome that you are half Korean and half American. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Last Chapter:**

After a few paragraphs, Syaoran's breath got caught and he gripped the flimsy paper with a shudder.

'What's wrong?' Sakura's voice could be heard behind him as she struggled to go to him. If anything was wrong, this was by far the most erroneous mistake he could ever make, Syaoran thought when he finished reading the paper; a sudden awkwardness filled his mind.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Friday night, the anniversary night for the Li family, Syaoran's room)**

As Syaoran gathered his strength to read the rest of the written words, Sakura came up behind him with a confused look on her dazzling face. She took hold of his arm and pressed her body against Syaoran's.

'Is there a problem?' Sakura asked as she pondered to the piece of paper Syaoran was holding with such mental grip. The dimmed lights didn't help the tensed ambience of the room.

When Sakura read the first paragraph, Syaoran heard her startled gasp. Syaoran cringed as she backed away from him, as she pressed her hands against her mouth. He didn't dare to look at her. All his feelings drained from his heart, pouring away from her. He could feel his stomach weakened and he finally sat down on the nearest chair.

Sakura didn't say a word just yet. She closed her eyes and felt every morality in her evaporated into thin air. She looked down at her own feet, and then at her half nakedness and felt her cheeks bloomed red.

'What does this mean?' Sakura said in a whisper to know one in particular. Syaoran didn't utter a word, his mouth wanted to eat itself. Sakura shook her head in despair and fell to the cold marble floor. She felt so naked, so tainted and jaded. Her heart couldn't stop beating and she felt her breath kept getting louder and louder. She needed to run away from here, as far away as possible. But her legs wouldn't do what she wanted. Her legs left immobile and she cringed when Syaoran stood up from his seat and walked slowly to her direction.

Sakura didn't dare look at her, as if she will be punished severely for just looking at him. Then Syaoran paused in front of her and kneeled down. He looked down, not daring to look at her. He slowly reached her hands and touched her warmth. Sakura was breathing rapidly, the sudden touch made her spine shiver.

Syaoran gulped and readied himself to look at her in the eye. He could feel Sakura shiver and felt very guilty. He then looked up to meet her terrifying face. Her eyes didn't have the same sparkle, and her mouth wasn't as inviting. She looked terrified to see him. Syaoran took her hand again, this time more encouraged and spoke with shivering words, 'I don't know how it came to this. I never thought we would end up like this…'

Syaoran paused and gather more strength to speak again, 'but I don't think it's true. I believe we are not related, in any way.' Sakura could feel her eyes water as she stared into his deep sorrowful gaze.

'I don't want to either,' Sakura spoke with a broken voice. Syaoran nodded slowly and kept on going, 'maybe this information is wrong. Maybe there was some kind of mistake. I believe there is a reason behind all this.'

Syaoran was not ready to give in to all of this. There must be some kind of mistake. They couldn't have been related. Even more so, brothers and sisters, Syaoran felt his stomach stir with anxiety. And then his mental brain froze when he realized they have slept together. Syaoran gulped and continued without hesitation, 'if we were related in any way, I don't think this mutual feeling is the feeling between a brother to a sister. I don't. And I won't accept that. Because I know I love you more than a friend. And I love you not as my sister. I love you as myself, me, your friend.'

Sakura let a single tear fall from her watery eyes and she made a small smile as Syaoran continued, 'I will try to find a way in search for the truth. Because I believe if we both love each other, we would know this is right.' Syaoran paused as Sakura smiled warmly at Syaoran and leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

'I also believe that if we felt wrong in the first place we wouldn't have gone further,' Sakura whispered to him like a gentle breeze, 'but I know for sure that this was all I ever really wanted, no matter how corny that sounds.' Sakura giggled and Syaoran took her hand and sighed.

'I guess that first time we met at the show, I knew I had a sudden desire for you,' Sakura whispered, 'I have always anticipated when we would meet and see each other again.'

Syaoran blushed and smiled, 'you have no idea how fascinated I was with you.' Sakura smiled back, 'I guess, that night, when I was in this room, I was sure you were the one that I value above anything else.'

Syaoran blushed deeper and took her hand and kissed it passionately. Sakura felt her heart beat a step faster and yet it hurts at the thought of not able to feel his lips against her skin again. Syaoran fought the urge to gather her in his arms again; the boundary between them was far greater. But Syaoran didn't need any fight because Sakura suddenly took hold of his arms and hugged him. She pressed her head against his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart.

Syaoran was startled at first. He saw the deliberate tangle of her hands under his shirt and perfect curve of their bodies that mingled together. Syaoran wasn't sure how this could happen. He loved her very much.

'I love you Syaoran,' Sakura whispered into his clean shirt, 'I'll still love you even if it's true.' Syaoran felt his heart twist in every direction at the sound of her broken voice. Then he felt his shirt soak and he sighed. She cried into his embrace as they both held each other as if this would be the last time they would see each other. The night grew as the two held each others hearts.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Saturday morning, CC, Sakura's room)**

That morning Sakura awoke with a strange feeling. It was as if there was a part of her heart was taken away. Sakura grasped her bed shirt and looked around her room. It was steady and quite messy as usual. The morning sunlight usually spread her room with the glorious bright light, causing her to wake up every morning feeling tremendously happy. But this morning, it was different.

The whole room to her smelt like rotten food, her drapery in her room looked like shadows of ghosts. The sunrays sparked like irritating bright light. Then her eyes wandered and stopped at a square shaped canvas. She felt her heart turn upside down.

Sakura used her remaining strength to get out from her bed, tucking away the flowery sheets of her bed. She walked towards the canvas with an expression of abhorrence.

As she came closer, she could see those lovely eyes bore deep into her, as if saying that Sakura was too dim to notice anything. She stopped in front of the painting of her mother and with one swift movement she smacked the canvas from the credenza.

The painting of Sakura's mother was thrown to the ground with a sound of a loud smack of wood against the marble floor. Sakura suddenly felt drained and she collapsed onto the floor, a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Sakura looked at the painting again, and then she gulped. She crawled towards her mother and picked up the painting. She looked back at the beautiful face of Nadeshiko, who was smiling elegantly at her. Sakura cried and hugged the painting.

'I miss you mother,' Sakura cried, 'I need you here now.'

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Saturday morning, Li's residence, Touya's room)**

The young man sat on a large chair, cupping his cheek with his right hand as he stared at his big brother. His eyes wandered off to the window, where a brilliant and vast landscape exposed to his eyes.

'I thought you were going to do what you have planned to do before our father died Syaoran,' Touya-san said as he walked towards the window sill, his eyes sharp as he looked out the window.

Syaoran sighed in frustration and leaned back against the chair, 'yes Touya-san but there is something that I must do.'

Touya stared back at his brother with his bold and sharp eyes, 'if it has something to do with Kinomoto—'

'Yes it is about her,' Syaoran interrupted as he stood up from his chair, 'this is about us actually brother.'

Touya didn't reply. He looked back at him with electrifying eyes.

'I am asking you,' Syaoran said again with a lower tone, 'what does Kinomoto has to do with us?'

Touya turned away and looked towards the empty garden beyond the large glass window. His eyes didn't meet Syaoran's. Syaoran sat down again angrily and leaned back against the large chair. 'I just think I am not ready to leave for the states if I don't know the truth.'

'So you believe some story the detective that you hired said?' Touya asked without looking at Syaoran. Syaoran snorted and shook his head, 'if I want to I wouldn't have believed it either.'

Last night when Sakura had left his room, he felt strangely lonely. When he looked into her eyes last night, he felt that she was beyond his reach. Their distance was so much apart even when he took hold of her hands and felt her warmth fading away. Syaoran didn't want to give in. He was not going to give up that easily.

'Touya-san,' Syaoran spoke with a determined voice, 'I want to hear this from you. That is why I asked you. Is she or is she not, the member of our family?'

Touya didn't reply, he bowed his head and closed his eyes. Syaoran felt a huge knot formed in his throat as his eyes felt hot. 'Touya-san,' Syaoran asked again, 'is she or is she not my sister?'

The silence between them was far too huge. Syaoran could feel his stomach turn and he gripped the leather arm rest as he asked again, his voice breaking, 'Touya san, is Kinomoto a part of our family?'

When his brother didn't reply, Syaoran stood up and banged his fist against the glass table with such force, the glass table cracked. Touya looked back and saw Syaoran's head against the broken glass table, his hands bled red. Touya walked towards him with a worried expression on his face. He picked up Syaoran's hands and made a deep frown. He quickly walked to a shelf nearby and opened it. He took out the first aid kit and sat down next to Syaoran.

'Come here,' Touya said, his voice barely made a change. Syaoran didn't say anything but he sat down on the chair again as his brother tend to him. Syaoran couldn't feel the pain in his hands. He felt the whole world collapsing before him, a tremor of fear cast in his eyes.

'When you asked me, I didn't think you would believe me,' Touya said as he wrapped a bandage over his right hand. 'Even if I tell you the truth, I don't think you would accept it.'

Syaoran's eyes blew wide open. He turned to Touya and felt the hands on his damaged hand grew hotter. Touya breathed out a sigh and looked to Syaoran in the eyes.

'You know that we share the same father, Syaoran. When my mother died, my father found your mother,' Touya sighed, his eyes looked weary, 'I was just 5 years old when he met your mother. For some reason, your mother had an illness she never spoke of. It soon ate her. And she left, when you were only a year old.'

Syaoran's breathing was heavy. He wasn't sure he wanted to listen to the answer but something inside of him wanted to hear the truth. He gripped the edge of the arm chair when Touya mentioned his mother and his heart felt like it was gripped tightly.

'But no matter what, our father loved your mother and we grew up knowing about that and we are fine now,' Touya finished wrapping Syaoran's hand and asked for the other and continued, 'I guess he left too soon too. I also never really learnt the truth.'

Syaoran frowned and gulped. What did that mean?

Syaoran cringed when Touya poked on his damaged wound and Touya apologized. When Syaoran looked back at his brother, Syaoran felt like he had been missing him all these years. Ever since their father died, his brother was the one who settled his heart. He was the one Syaoran leaned on to when the pressure of the family drove him insane. Syaoran smiled a little when he recalled back his past memories.

'Syaoran,' Touya-san whispered, 'During the times I grew up without father, I had some doubts about some things. I grew cautious about his behavior towards your mother. There was something odd about it and I regret the fact that I didn't ask him anything about it. A few years later, I made my own research. I had some very insane moments when I tried to go into our father's study room and find whatever clue that'll lead me to this curiosity.'

'Is that why you liked to lock me inside my room?' Syaoran frowned at him; the unpleasant memory came back to him.

Touya nodded and continued, 'I was too childish back then. I owe you an apology.' Syaoran snorted and looked down at his bandaged hand and smiled a little. As far as he remembered, his brother was the one who bandaged him when he was hurt or injured from fighting with other snobbish boys at school. Syaoran was the rebel and Touya was the better son.

'I wasn't sure to believe what I have research. But I found our father's diary. It was an old book and I guess he hadn't written anything since your mother died,' Touya took the first aid kit and put it back to its original place. He walked back to the window sill and placed his hand in his pocket and the other on the window. The sky was turning grey and the air around them grew cold.

'I found out, from his diary about your mother Syaoran,' Touya said without looking at him. Syaoran grew nervous. His nerves were reacting in his body.

'Touya,' Syaoran said, 'you can tell me.'

Touya looked back at his brother and made a guilty smile. 'I read it a few times, actually. That sentence. Part of the reason my father was under so much stress was because he found out you were probably not his son.'

Syaoran swore his breather stopped immediately. He gripped the handle with his bandaged hand and didn't notice the pain that was spreading his arms.

'It was said that you were the son of Takaeshi Fujitaka, the well-renowned actor from Japan. Your mother carried you as his son, and not my fathers,' Touya said with a small voice, and dreaded to look at Syaoran in the face.

Syaoran wasn't sure what to say. Everything around him seemed to disappear. He felt so alone. Syaoran felt sweat began trickling down his face as he stared, white as a ghost at his brother.

'So you're saying…' Syaoran wanted to scream the words out but it wouldn't come out.

'I'm not saying this is true Syaoran,' Touya said with a much louder tone, 'my father found out that she was pregnant when he married her. It could have been that you were really the child of our father.'

Syaoran gulped and realized his throat was dry. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, making sure that he was still breathing.

'If…' Syaoran said with a small voice, 'if… if he wasn't my father… then I am Fujitaka's…' _You do look le Takaeshi Fujitaka_Syaoran tensed when he remembered the night Sakura spoke to him.

Touya gripped his hand. The tension within him was flowing into his brain. He wasn't sure if telling Syaoran about all of this was the right thing to do. He had always been the protective big brother, even when he realized the truth. His family was falling apart, and since his father died, the rest of the families were feeding on his fortunes. The only thing sane in his life was Syaoran.

'I also found out in father's diary,' Touya said with a ragged voice, 'that Takaeshi might be your father. Your mother ran away from him and later on, we got a hold of the information that Takaeshi Fujitaka had a daughter with Nadeshiko.'

Syaoran dropped his head into his hands and he gripped his golden brown hair.

'This is twisted,' Syaoran whispered to him self, 'this is not right. This is twisted.'

Touya looked away, not being able to look at Syaoran breaking apart in front of him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Saturday afternoon, Kinomoto Mansion)**

Sakura took her jacket and placed it on her petite body. She glanced at her clock. It read 12.36. She was late for her meeting with Tomoyo. She wanted to see her and talk about some things that had been circling in her mind all this time.

She was about to walk out of the door when her good friend Andre walked in.

'Oh dear,' Andre looked surprise to see Sakura in her going out clothes, 'are you going out without inviting me? You know how I love to shop with you.'

Sakura shook her head and pulled Andre in. she locked the door and turned to him.

'What's wrong Sakura?' Andre looked at her with a worried expression. Sakura frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

'Before I leave, I need to set something straight,' Sakura said in a bossy tone. Andre giggled in a girlish way and walked to sit on her messy bed. 'Well, go ahead honey. what do you want to know?'

'Who is my father?' Sakura asked without further doubts. She looked at Andre straight in the eye and Andre fell silent. Sakura bore her eyes deep within him and Andre was shocked to find the stubbornness in her eyes.

Andre didn't say anything at first. But then he smiled and asked with an innocent laughter, 'oh come on Sakura. I don't know anything about that.'

'Don't lie to me Andre!' Sakura's eyes wanted to pop from its sockets, her eyes blazing angrily at him. Andre laughed off nervously.

'Honey,' Andre shook his head, 'why are you so worked up about this?'

Sakura wasn't sure she could take any of this anymore. She needed to breathe. All of her emotions were growing in her and ready to burst at any moment. Her knees grew week and Sakura choked a sigh as she fell slowly to the cold marble floor. She put her hands to her face and sobbed.

Andre took that by surprise and rushed to her.

'Honey, tell me what's the matter? What happened?' Andre held her shoulders and felt her shiver. Andre sighed and sat down on the floor next to her. Sakura was still weeping, her emotions were pouring out as her tears.

'Andre, I need to know who my father is,' Sakura spoke with a broken voice behind her hands and Andre felt a great weight cast upon him. He looked down and sighed.

'Honestly Sakura,' Andre spoke softly, 'I wasn't supposed to tell you about this.' Sakura sobbed and Andre took hold of her shoulders and settled his head on the back of her shoulders. He gripped her arms softly and closed his eyes as he felt her shiver within his grasp.

Andre let out a breath and spoke, 'you know how you have been collecting Fujitaka's possession for your mother?'

Sakura nodded and sniffed. 'Well, it so happens that…' Andre paused before continuing, 'that all this time, you were trying to collect your father's possession.'

Andre could feel Sakura stiffen beneath him and she turned to look at Andre with a shocked expression. Andre made a guilty face, 'this wasn't supposed to be told to you Sakura. I was actually sworn not to tell. It was part of my job to keep that secret and to take care of you.'

'Well, didn't it ever occur to you that I would like to know who my father is?' Sakura asked in disbelief.

Andre nodded and closed his eyes, 'yes of course, CC and Daidouji-san would sure know about that. You're profile is top secret. If anything leeks out, it would be the end of your mother's career.'

'So the public knew that I was Nadeshiko and Fujitaka's daughter?' Sakura asked, still not believing that she had been so obsessed with her own father.

'Well, not exactly,' Andre shook his head and pursed his lips, 'the public nor the press never even know that they were married and that Nadeshiko had a daughter. All that they knew was that they were childhood friends who became celebrities.'

Sakura sighed and shook off all the tension in her. Then she opened her eyes and realized she hadn't asked the most important question.

'Andre, please you also have to tell me,' Sakura looked back at Andre with a unwavering face, 'did any of my family, father or mother, connected to the Li family?'

At this, Andre frowned and looked at her suspiciously. 'What are you saying Sakura-san? Why does this have to do with the Li family?'

Sakura gulped and knew she had to tell Andre. 'Andre, you should know by now that Syaoran Li and I are a couple.'

Andre made a smile and giggled. 'Oh, this doesn't get any weirder. My beloved Sakura is together with the young actor who is the heartthrob of all Japanese and probably Korean women too?'

Sakura blushed and wiped her tears from her red cheeks. 'This isn't funny Andre. I need to know the answer.'

Andre turned to her and pulled her head and placed it on his shoulder. Sakura held in that embrace and felt Andre's heartbeat against her chest.

'Honey, I don't know why you are so worried about you and the Li family and how you are connected with them. All I know is that probably my beloved Sakura will probably join his family in matrimony,' Andre laughed genuinely and smirked at her when Sakura looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

Sakura punched Andre on the arm and Andre poked back at her, 'hey, don't poke me. So, really? Syaoran and I are clean?'

'I don't know what you mean by clean but I do know you are not connected to him,' Andre spoke with a wide smile on his face. 'oh, but I do know that on of their mothers was a good friend of your father. I think her name was Serena, yes, that was her name. She was a pleasant lady. I think most of your parent's friends are pleasant. And I only got to know them not too long.'

Sakura could feel the ground beneath her again. She smiled at Andre and gave him a huge hug. 'Oh come on, you're too paranoid about all this,' Andre choked a laugh as Sakura held on to him tighter.

Then Sakura released him and got up, a bright smile formed on her face now. 'I have to go see Tomoyo. I'll see you around Andre?'

'Of course my dear,' Andre smiled and nod his head. When Sakura got out of her room Andre's smile dropped and he sunk on a chair nearest to him. He breathed out a sigh and shook his head, the proximity of her knowing the truth was nearing the limit.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**This might not be the interesting kind of chapter you would have hoped for. It's pretty straight forward and too many details. But I have to put this chapter up as the beginning of the climax of the story. But don't get too disappointed. The explanation to everything will be posted in later chapters. That is why I encourage you to keep on reading this story. A cheer for all of you and a BIG HUG!**

**Love**

**FreyA-wings **

**P.S. if there are any mistakes, please let me know. Also if there is anything confusing or a part of the story that you like, please tell me. Hit the review button.**


	9. Sacrificing the Truth

**Irreplaceable to the heart**

**By FreyA-wings**

**Chapter 9: Sacrificing the truth**

**Thank you for the reviews and for those who are still reading the story. **

**For My Reviewer**

**I am very sorry if I hadn't explained or elaborated the story. I guess it was more complicated than I had imagined. I was surprised that some readers understood the story and some didn't. So to those who were confused, I will try to explain it as best as possible:**

Sakura only knew she had a mother, all her life. It is an _'assumption'_ that Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, was married to Takaeshi Fujitaka and had Sakura as their daughter. Takaeshi died in a car crash and Nadeshiko was hospitalized.

Syaoran knew his mother married Touya's father, so he is Touya's half brother. Touya is older than he is, and a very intelligent and curious boy. He became a little detective and started searching his father's office to find his father's diary. In it were written in '_assumption'_ that basically Touya's father thought Syaoran wasn't his son. It seemed that Syaoran's mother had an affair with another man before she married Touya's father.

It is also an _assumption_ that Syaoran may be the son of Takaeshi Fujitaka, the man of affair. Basically the truth is dying because Takaeshi, Syaoran's mother and Touya's father died.

If all is true, that means that Sakura is half sister with Syaoran. And that makes this entire incest thing a big problem in this story. But everything is all an _assumption!_ The whole truth now lies in Nadeshiko, which I will introduce in this chapter.

**Sorry for HappyTofu, Kaipanther and ahahahaha for not able to understand my complicated story. Thanks for the rest for reviewing and I assure you everything will settle down at the end. This is by the way, part of the climax of the story.**

**P.S. I hope that all makes sense. Please don't take this incest thing the wrong way. I am also disturbed by that taboo. So just as a warming up, they will now the truth at the end of the chapter, which I hope makes everything so interesting. I hope you all don't stop reading because of that.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Last Chapter:**

Sakura could feel the ground beneath her again. She smiled at Andre and gave him a huge hug. 'Oh come on, you're too paranoid about all this,' Andre choked a laugh as Sakura held on to him tighter.

Then Sakura released him and got up, a bright smile formed on her face now. 'I have to go see Tomoyo. I'll see you around Andre?'

'Of course my dear,' Andre smiled and nod his head. When Sakura got out of her room Andre's smile dropped and he sunk on a chair nearest to him. He breathed out a sigh and shook his head, the proximity of her knowing the truth was nearing the limit.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**- 'Iris' Goo Goo Dolls**_

**Saturday afternoon, Rose Square, coffee shop, outside bench)**

OOOOOOOOO

Sakura's POV

OOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo was waiting by the bench, sipping her decaffeinated coffee. When she saw me, she waved her hands with a cheerful face.

'So what is the news Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo asked as I sat down facing her.

I gulped and bit my lips, 'Tomoyo, I need you to help me.'

Tomoyo looked at me cautiously and I continued, 'it's about my father Tomoyo. And why was it that I didn't have any relatives. And why didn't I know my father… and why was I in CC in the first place.'

Tomoyo sighed as she saw my weary expression. She sipped her coffee and licked her lips, 'Sakura-chan, you know I would like to help. But that is just not possible.'

'What do you mean it's not possible?' I gaped, 'you're the daughter of Daidouji-san. I need to know the truth or I'll rip my heart out.'

'Calm down Sakura,' Tomoyo said with a worried expression, 'first of all, why don't you tell me what this is all about?'

I gulped and ordered myself an espresso before I explained to her about what happened between me and Syaoran Li. Then how Syaoran got the information that we might be related, and now I wanted to know if all was true or not. Andre's information did not satisfy me.

'Sakura-chan,' Tomoyo said when I had finished the story, 'I will try to do my best. But there is a possibility that my mother does not know anything. She only works with confidentiality. Everything is to be handled secretively. She takes orders from clients and without much further does what the client wants. All necessary documents and records are not being kept. Unless if there is a member of a family.'

A member of a family? I thought to myself. The only family I got is hospitalized.

'Well, the only family I have is my mother,' I said quietly.

'Where is your mother Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo asked softly.

I gulped again, feeling the tight knot in my stomach was hurting me, 'my mother is in a mental asylum.'

Tomoyo didn't question me further. She quietly understood my feelings. This was one magical attention of hers was what made me so fascinated. A sudden stranger, so vigilant and now she understood my feelings. I need her to come with me.

'Tomoyo,' I whispered, 'is there any chance that you could come with me?'

I couldn't attempt to say where I wanted to go, but Tomoyo nodded and smiled reassuringly.

**(Saturday afternoon, Li's residence, the dining room)**

OOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran's POV

OOOOOOOOOOO

The day had not gotten any worse. I looked at my plate and felt nauseous. Everything on that plate didn't look edible. Mei Lin saw my uneaten plate and frowned slightly. She was about to say something when I interrupted.

'Touya-san,' I said with a clearly dexterous voice, 'I have thought about it.'

Touya looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Mei Lin chewed on her food slowly as she glanced at me apprehensively. 'I have thought about it and I have made my decision,' I said and stared back at my half brother's dark eyes, 'I want to go to the states as soon as possible.'

Touya stopped eating his lunch abruptly and stared back at my determined eyes. Yes, I have thought it through. My life in Japan ends here. I want to go to the states and focus on my acting career. I was so damn persistent about being an actor. I had wanted to show my father that I was capable to act and not just for show. I want to make shows in famous plays and famous theatre. I want to forget about having a conjecture sister. I didn't want to believe it either but the time had come for me to run from it.

Touya took a petite potato from the plate and put it in his mouth, 'and what about your school? You're still 17.'

'I can do school and acting over there,' I said again.

Mei Lin looked at me and then back at her plate. She was thinking of saying something that would ruin the moment and I was going to stop her, 'Mei Lin, I want to go alone this time.'

Mei Lin turned to see me with a forceful sign of wanting to dissent. I didn't want her to come with me again. I had too much distraction. I was not going to let her roam into my private life.

'What if something happens to you?' Mei Lin said with a worried tone.

'I can take care of myself Mei Lin,' I said and got up the chair. I took another glance at my brother and he understood without saying word.

'I will prepare everything for you,' Touya said and continued eating his lunch.

'Thank you,' I said and bowed, 'excuse me.' With that, I exited the dining room.

**(Saturday, late afternoon, small mental asylum, outside room 202)**

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura's POV

OOOOOOOOOOO

We were standing outside room 202. My whole body felt like it was wrapped in sharp thorns. The intensity of being in such a sickeningly white hallway made my bones shivered. The dim lights shone a revolting yellow light across the white vinyl floor and I felt my stomach turn.

Tomoyo stood beside me and I felt her warm hands held mine. My thoughts were interrupted as she grasped my hands reassuringly. Tomoyo gave me a small smile and for a moment I felt she was reading my thoughts.

'Let's go in together Sakura-chan,' Tomoyo said quietly. I took a deep breath and gathered up all my courage. This was not how I would imagine my mother would be like. I only shared my life with her for 5 years. I was returning to my past.

Tomoyo slowly opened the door as she held my hands. I gripped the hem of my shirt tightly and held my breath. Tomoyo took a peek through the door and ushered me to look. I shook my head.

'No Tomoyo,' I said in barely a whisper, 'I can't. It's impossible. I can't.'

'It's okay, she's asleep,' Tomoyo said comfortingly. I bit my lips and took a step forward. I could feel my heart thudding desperately hard against my ribcage. This was worse than anything I have ever come across with in my entire life. I shut my eyes and slowly began to open them as Tomoyo led me in.

Her sleeping figure was beautifully wrapped in clean white linen. The room was still white but not as sickening as I had thought. There was a painting of a house on the other side of the wall and a small vase with a blossoming Nadeshiko flower.

There she was, sleeping like an angel. It took my breath away that she didn't look any different than when I last saw her. It had been a full 12 years since I met her. She didn't look any older, my mother. Her long wavy hair cascaded on the white linen sheet. Her hands were neatly folded on her chest, like a sleeping beauty. For a moment, I had a frightening thought that she looked dead.

I couldn't step forward, the pressure of seeing her asleep was far greater than seeing her awake. At least then she would know her reaction. I could barely recognize the sleeping angel before me. This was scaring me out of my wits.

'I have to go,' I said quietly to Tomoyo, my voice shivered in terror.

'But Sakura---'

'No, I have to go,' I said again in a broken voice. But before I could take a step further, the sleeping figure moved.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran's POV

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Saturday, late afternoon, Li's residence, Syaoran's room)**

'Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible,' I said and hung up the phone. My manager had been calling me to be in an advertising show. I thought that since my life had been turned upside down, I should do something to turn it right back again.

I took my coat and opened the door to my bedroom only to find my brother standing in his expensive suit, the glimmer of authority spreading his entire aura.

'I'm just off for another commercial shoot,' I explained and wrapped my coat around me. Touya didn't respond to that but he offered a paper to me. I frowned and took the paper from his hand.

'It's your flight arrangement. I have approximated you wanted to leave here ASAP so I have booked the earliest ticket out of here. I hope you have thought this through,' Touya said with a small sign of apprehension.

I sniffed and placed the ticket into my pocket. 'I think I need to focus brother. My fans would probably miss me most but that wouldn't end our journey. We will only be a few million miles away from each other. I could always come back when you need something.'

Touya released a small mocking laughter, 'hey, if you need anything, you know where I'd be.'

I made a small smile. 'Thanks bro,' I said with a whisper. I gave him another brother smile and walked off.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura's POV

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Saturday, late afternoon, small mental asylum, outside room 202)**

I was breathing heavily as I stood with my back against the wall. Tomoyo came running after me. Her face was fixed with concern.

'Sakura-san, are you alright?' Tomoyo placed her hand on my shuddering shoulders and licked her lips.

I made a nervous laugh and giggled uncertainly, 'well you know, after not seeing her for a while, I have the talent of increase nervousness and agitation. I don't think this was a good idea.'

Tomoyo sighed, 'you're right. You looked dreadful. Let's go home.'

I nodded and a nurse with white uniform passed us. She looked at Tomoyo and me with a curious look before returning her eyes to the board on her hand. Tomoyo placed her hand on my back and led me away from my mother.

'Excuse me,' we heard the nurse spoke to us. Both of us turned to see her. She had a shrewd look on her face as her eyes looked into mine.

'Are you… Sakura-san?' the nurse asked with a calculating voice.

I frowned and slowly nodded, unaware that she had given her real name to the receptionist at the front desk who was too busy with her nails.

The nurse gasped and clutched the board and pressed it against her chest. Her eyes started to become teary and I felt a little worried.

'Oh my,' the nurse said as I gaped. Tomoyo was oblivious to everything. How did the nurse know my name?

'Oh I'm sorry,' the nurse apologized. Her young face looked weary and tired as she sniffed and licked her lips. 'You are Sakura Kinomoto right? Last time I saw you, you were only 5. Look how much you've grown!' the nurse beamed and gave a nervous laugh.

I was rather surprised at the sudden gesture and felt completely blank. Tomoyo held my arms in remembrance of her presence. I turned to her and gave her a look.

'I'm sorry, of course you won't remember me,' the nurse smiled pleasantly and gave a crooked grin, 'would you like to have a cup of coffee?'

I looked at Tomoyo again as she agreed idyllically, a genuine smile on her face. Without much thinking, I let my shaken conscious get the better of me as I smiled and nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Normal POV (sorry for the mix up)

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Saturday evening, Li's residence, Mei Lin's room)**

Mei Lin stood on her jimmy chos and dialed the number again, her heart beating furiously. The phone would not answer her angry calls. She threw the phone back to its receiver and she bent down and squeezed her head in her ultimate stress. The weather was not helping her mood. Mei Lin started to walk back and forth in her humble chamber. The vision of helping her relative was starting to fade away.

Mei Lin heard herself groaned and paused in her raging footsteps and wandered her eyes to the far off distance beyond her large window. A sudden thought came to her head and she refused to accept it. But it was the only way and Mei Lin would have killed herself for even thinking this.

Without further ado, Mei Lin threw her coat on and exited her own kingdom.

**(Saturday evening, the hospital, cafeteria)**

The hustling noise of chirping nurses and the doctor's deep racket was surrounding the two friends who were sitting awkwardly in the middle of a cheerful conversation with a nurse. Sakura glanced around the room and saw that the cafeteria did not only consist of doctors and nurses but patients and their visitors were seen having their own personal affairs.

'So, that is when I realized just how much you have grown, but there is no mistaking the eyes,' the voice of the nurse interrupted Sakura's thoughts as she gulped her soda and attempted to listen.

'So, it has been 12 years, I can't believe you could still remember Sakura-chan,' Tomoyo smiled friendly and nudged Sakura, a signal for her to talk.

'Yes, I forgot your name,' Sakura laughed off nervously, wondering how in the world this nurse could have remembered her 12 years ago.

'Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly,' the nurse beamed and took a bite of her sandwich, 'my name is Lindsay and the first time I met you, Sakura, was when I started my internship training program. When I graduated a year later, I started to work there. It so happened that my patient was your mother, the same person I took care for when I was doing the internship.'

Sakura forced a smile, 'so you must remember what happened to her right?'

The nurse's face changed for a minute, a sudden serious look exchanged her cheerful expression but she quickly smiled again, 'well yes, she was my patient.'

Sakura gulped. Maybe her questions could be answered.

'So, you knew why she was taken in right?' Sakura breathed out, the anxiety inside of her was ready to burst. 'Do you have any record of her, anything that caused why she was here in the first place? Do you have her personal data? Do you have any family records?'

The sudden questions startled Lindsay and she reached out a hand in defense. 'Dear, one question at a time, please. I know you're curious about your mother. I was startled to see you here and still remember you,' the nurse exclaimed and she turned her head as a doctor greeted her.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes to relax her muscles. Tomoyo was there with her and she brought support. Sakura was forced into a whirl of confusion and if Tomoyo's mother was unable to answer her dreary questions, then Lindsay might help her.

'Of course we have the data of your family. But it is kept in secrecy for the sake of privacy. But I know for sure the reason for all of this mishap is the accident that befallen your father.'

Sakura wasn't sure whether she was hearing the right words. 'My father?' Sakura whispered uncertainly then spoke louder, 'what of my father?'

The nurse frowned as if disturbed by her question, 'your father… I'm sorry to say but… you don't remember?' Sakura shook her head in growing curiosity and prepared for the next information. The nurse sighed and said with a gentle tone, 'your father died in a car accident Sakura. The incident devastated your mother and in return she had become someone's she's not.'

'Who is my father?' Sakura asked, knowing that her heart feared the answer. Lindsay frowned even deeper, 'I don't believe you don't remember your father Sakura. He was well known in his days. You have his features too… Takaeshi Fujitaka.'

The name made her feel like her breath had been sucked out from her lungs with incredible speed, absorbing her life. She wasn't sure if she was breathing, pain instead flowed around her heart.

Sakura couldn't choke another word as she stared gapingly at the nurse who looked at her in confusion. Tomoyo intercepted, 'I'm sorry. Sakura had never had any stories or history about her father. She never knew she had her father even when she was old enough to remember.'

The nurse looked at Sakura with a worried expression, 'Sakura, I'm sorry you have to hear this from someone like me. I am completely unworthy to explain this to you.'

Sakura finally forced herself to shake her head, shaking off the news and the nervous fear. 'No,' said Sakura in a small voice,' I have been planning to ask you about this. It's not your fault.'

The nurse shook her head in guiltiness. Tomoyo assured her that Sakura was just digesting the information for quite some time.

'I don't know much of the history of why you don't remember your father,' the nurse said, 'but I suppose the rumors were probably true.'

'What rumors?' asked Tomoyo.

'Rumors that spread out just a few weeks before the death of Fujitaka-sama: the small break up and separation between the two happy couples,' Lindsay spoke with a hurtful tone, 'I suppose also that the fact that Fujitaka-sama was playing around with another woman may also be true.'

At this, Sakura was sure if she was breathing or not but that sudden information made her heart crumble into million pieces. There was no one to take the pieces for her. She was left broken.

Tomoyo grew worried and gave a certain look to the nurse who understood she had spoken too much. 'It might be very unwise of me to tell you this but I can assure you that rumor was just a false interpretation of friendship. You know these media; they want to sell their story.'

Sakura stared blankly at the table, unsure of what to say or what to think. Why didn't anyone tell her about this? How come she didn't have any relative to explain to her that everything was just a white lie? How come the one person she knew and loved the most was not sane enough to explain anything to her?

'Sakura,' Tomoyo whispered and touched Sakura's shoulder, 'I think we can still get the real truth out. We still have your mother.'

Just the sound of mother felt excruciating to Sakura and she gripped hard at the edge of her seat. 'My mother is not sane,' came the small voice from Sakura, a hint of shiver in her tone, 'she doesn't even know she has a daughter. For her, I am a stranger. I am not her daughter. How else could she remember?'

Tomoyo creased her eyebrow in desperation. Sakura trembled in her grasp and Tomoyo held on to her in support. The world around Sakura suddenly changed and she felt lost. The busy cluster of the chatter nurses and doctors seemed oblivious to Sakura. She could only hear in her head, the small cry of help.

'Actually,' the voice of the nurse came into hearing, 'there was an incident just a few nights ago. Your mother was happily talking with the other patient when the celebrity news came on.'

The nurse paused as Sakura flicked her eye at the nurse before she continued, 'it was odd because Nadeshiko-sama was usually happy and cheerful. Then there was an actor who looked exactly like Takaeshi Fujitaka receiving an award on the TV. Well, your mother just stood there with an expression we were not sure of. She started to cry but she was confused why she had cried. She felt like the remembered only vividly that this man had made her cry.'

Tomoyo and Sakura gaped at the story. Sakura quickly asked, 'is the man on the TV by any chance… Li? Li Syaoran…?'

The nurse brightened up and said, 'yes. Do you know him?'

_Know him?_ Sakura yelled in her already cracking head. 'This is just so confusing. I mean everything has gone complicated.' Sakura clasped her hands on her head in frustration.

Tomoyo frowned, 'is that the first sign of her remembering something?'

The nurse tried to remember. 'Well,' Lindsay said, 'there was some time when she would sit on her bed and looked out the window. One time I visited and she had a tear on her cheeks but she looked so peaceful.'

'Sakura, do you know what this means?' Tomoyo gleamed at Sakura with a hopeful expression, 'the image of Li… or you could also say Takaeshi Fujitaka triggered her memory. If we could get a hold of any objects in possession of Fujitaka, there might be a chance your mother's memory may slowly come back.'

Sakura stared at Tomoyo with a surprised expression. What she said was true and logical enough. Why hadn't she thought about this? More importantly, why haven't the doctors thought about this?'

'Actually that is a brilliant idea,' Lindsay said with a hint of excitement on the edge of her voice, 'if you have a collection of Fujitaka-sama's possession, it might help you solve the problem, as well as getting your mother back after all these years.'

Sakura could feel a huge knot formed in her throat and she couldn't help but let a small drop of tear fall from her eyes. Tomoyo gripped Sakura's hand in reassurance. Lindsay bit her lip and looked around to see if anyone was watching.

'You're right,' Sakura finally said with an exasperated sigh, 'if this is an opportunity to solve my problems then… let's do it.'

The nurse sighed and smiled, 'Sakura, you are a very strong young woman.'

Sakura could only smile weakly in reply. Sakura felt suddenly exhausted. Everything that had happened drained her energy. Tomoyo understood and they took off a few minutes later, leaving the nurse deep in thoughts.

**(Saturday night, Celebrity Center, Lobby)**

When Tomoyo and Sakura arrived at CC, Sakura had been so clouded with thoughts that she couldn't think properly, nor walk properly. Tomoyo had to hold her arms for her not to fall to the road and get knocked by a bus.

When they entered the lobby, there was a familiar sound of a woman's voice and Sakura knew who that voice belonged to.

Sure enough, Mei Lin got out of the CC office looking frustrated and angry. When she spotted us, she paused and rushed over. Sakura was perplexed when Mei Lin yelled, 'where the hell have you been? What kind of service is this? I can't even see anyone over here?'

Sakura let go of Tomoyo's hand and stood before the woman whom she thought would never see again. Mei Lin looked sad and yet anxious, a turbulence of power emitted from her body. Tomoyo watched with a curious looked across her face.

'I know we weren't really in good terms,' Mei Lin spoke with a deliberate force at Sakura, 'nor are we now. But there is something that you should know because he would never tell you.'

Sakura frowned, there were too many information to digest and now there was another one. But Sakura stayed and listened, wondering how this woman would ever come down to CC and see Sakura.

'Tell me what?' Sakura asked and gripped the edge of her shirt.

Mei Lin sighed and spoke in a raspy voice, 'Syaoran is leaving and this is your entire fault. I have no idea why all of the sudden he changed his mind but I know for sure that for what is happening between the two of you, there must be some kind of mistake or miscommunication. Or are you not seeing each other anymore? Because if you're not then that is good.'

Mei Lin's ramble continued and Sakura didn't hear the rest as she was transfixed by the word 'leaving.'

'What do you mean leaving?' Sakura said in a small voice and Tomoyo grew cautious.

Mei Lin sighed and put her hands on her hips, 'well he's leaving for the states like he always planned. But he was certain to leave tomorrow for unknown reason. He told us he was going to finish his high school before continuing the rest of his years there. I am confused Sakura and I have you partly to blame for him leaving. So fixed this.'

Mei Lin's voice was a distant rumble to Sakura. First it was the information about her father, then the fear of seeing her mother again, then the fact that she made her first sign of remembrance from watching Syaoran Li. Now that she knew her father, the rumor of him with another woman may also be true. Here Mei Lin was telling her Syaoran is leaving. This was far too much drama for Sakura.

Tears protruded from Sakura's eyes and Mei Lin stood there in shock. Sakura felt too many emotions in her. Anger, sorrow, confusion and sadness all mixed in and Sakura couldn't let any emotions out of her maze. She looked at Mei Lin with deep knowing eyes and Mei Lin felt of pang of regret.

'I'm sorry,' Mei Lin whispered and looked down, 'I'm sorry I brought this up to you but we have to work together this time. I am here to look after him and he is going off somewhere where he doesn't want anyone to come with him. I'm just…'

Mei Lin paused before continuing, 'Syaoran is a little wild sometimes and if no one is there to look after him then he would do something he will regret… I'm just very worried about him.'

Tomoyo understood her concern for Syaoran. She could see that Mei Lin loved Syaoran very much.

'Thank you for coming to see us,' Tomoyo finally said after the long withering talk and held on to Sakura's arms before she collapse, 'but Sakura is exhausted. Let's go Sakura.'

With a small tug from Tomoyo, Sakura followed, leaving Mei Lin in her own disappointment. Sakura wasn't sure what to do or what to think as they headed to Sakura's bedroom. Tomoyo couldn't say anything to cheer her up. The night grew colder and Sakura shivered. This was all far too complicated to be in her life. All she wanted was a happy and normal life. It seemed like God gave her no other choice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am** –'Iris' Goo Goo Dolls**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Thank you for those still reading this fic. I intend not to go too long with this and get the truth out as soon as possible… I just don't want to make this too boring. **

**Please I apologize for any confusion, spelling mistakes and grammatical errors in this fic. I do hope to get another chapter out soon. **

**Cheers and happy new year,**

**With love**

**FreyA-wings**


End file.
